Feelings
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Heero and Duo live together and have been for 6 years. They just noticed their attraction to each other except Duo thinks Heero likes Wufei and Heero is trying to show Duo how he feels. Will Wufei be included into this relationship? Sequel Coming!
1. The lives of Heero Yuy & Duo Maxwell

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just use them for fun. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter! Reviews would be appreciated and maybe some awkward situations between Heero, Wufei, and Duo. Please be gentle on me this is my first yaoi fic! I hope you all like it! **

The large wooden door slammed closed as Duo, former pilot of Deathscythe, walked in warily, his long braided chestnut hair swaying behind him. He had just finished a misson for Preventers which had taken longer than expected. It was only supposed to be a week long mission and it turned into 3 thanks to the incompetence of some of his team. The mission was simple: find and arrest a gang member who committed murder. Some of the members blew their cover on the streets getting information which sent the member running. It took 2 weeks to find him and that was only because Duo knew what he was doing. He was exhausted and on edge. Being under and acting like a gang member had gotten him on edge, every noise making him draw his gun or flinch.

He steadily walked to the kitchen, as he dropped his bag by the door, and checked the cabinets. His wide violet eyes looking for a decent meal that he hoped he could find. There wasn't much, protein bars that belonged to Heero and a couple packs of ramen. He sighed and opened the fridge. Thankfully there was cold meat so he took that out and made a sandwich. He got a cup and filled with tap water guzzling it down. As he was eating he didn't even realize that Heero was leaning against the doorway frame watching him. Duo heard a chuckle and he snapped his gaze up immediately. He grinned sheepishly when he realized it was Heero. Heero just smirked and continued to watch.

"Hi Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed though it didn't have nearly as much energy as it normally did. Heero frowned at the nickname.

"Hn," He replied back. Duo just grinned.

"Why did the mission take so long?" Heero asked. Duo sighed.

"My team spooked some informants which made our suspect run. I was able to get him two weeks after though," Duo stated. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Who is Une teaming you up with? What bakas can't get information?" Heero growled. Heero being the perfect soldier couldn't stand failure especially unnecessary failure.

"She gave me agents that are still in training," Duo sighed. Duo was very agitated as well but he knew there was no use getting mad about it. He would talk to Une about switching once he turned his report in.

"Why didn't you request one of us?" Heero asked. Duo chuckled.

"It was simple and all of you were on missions," Duo said plainly. Heero just stared at him.

"You could have gotten at least one other senior agent," Heero growled. Duo shrugged.

"It's too late now. I got the man, the missions over," Duo stated. Heero just stared, his anger ever present in his eyes. Duo ate the rest of his sandwich so he stood, taking his plate and cup to the sink. He washed the plate and cup, the only sound was the running water from the faucet. Duo could still feel Heero there but his body had finally relaxed. Being home gave him the safety he needed along with his partner. If you couldn't feel safe in the perfect soldier's presence then you must be insane. Duo put the dishes into the dishwasher and noticed that it was now full so he started it. Once he did he stretched, the bones in his back, knees, and arms popping. Duo frowned. He didn't like the fact that his body was doing that but he wasn't 15 anymore. He was now an adult, at the age of 21, in people's eyes. He was getting older and his body was finally reacting to it. Don't get him wrong he was still built, his lithe frame was very graceful but it looked very frail. If Duo wore something like a tank top and shorts you would see that it was wrong. Yes his body is graceful but he has muscles. His arms aren't over-done and neither are his legs. His abdomen was washboard tight and his six pack was evident. Duo's outfit had changed somewhat. He wore black skinny jeans and a tight black T-shirt and black boots. That was another matter completely when it came to Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. Duo turned and cast a glance at Heero.

Heero had grown, more than anyone thought he would with his Japanese decent. He now stood at a height of 5'8, which Duo stood at 5'7. Though that height was still short in some comparison his attitude and hard body made up for it. It made him look bigger than he was which was good for his job, but not always which is why he worked with Duo, and because he doesn't really trust anyone else. Heero's hair was still a deep brown and hectic as ever. His eyes which were a deep cobalt blue hadn't changed. His death glare still ever present when needed but his gaze had softened. Thanks to living with Duo his attitude, gaze, and posture had changed. He was softer than he had been in the wars. He had finally learned to relax though Duo was still working on him a bit. Heero had gotten stronger. His arms were very muscular but not overly done gave him an air of intimidation. His legs were still very muscular and his stomach like Duo's. Heero had finally changed his clothing choices after a great deal of persuasion on Duo's part. He now wore blue jeans with holes littered through them, hugging his legs just right with a deep blue button up shirt which clung to his frame. Duo also had gotten Heero to take off those hideous yellow sneakers in exchange for black lace up boots.

"How was your mission?" Duo asked. Heero looked at Duo still.

"Fine," He stated. Duo just gave him a look but he dropped the subject. Duo then yawned. Heero stepped towards him and grabbed his wrist. Duo looked at him his eyes half-lidded. The stress, the many sleepless nights, the arrest, and the debriefing finally made its way into Duo. He swayed on his feet, getting harder to stand. Heero pulled Duo along but he ended up falling against Heero. Heero caught him immediately. He picked him up like a bride, Duo's head resting against Heero's neck. Heero then made his way to Duo's room. He laid Duo on the bed and set to work removing his clothing. He pulled of his boots then his jeans and finally his shirt. Heero noticed Duo shiver so he went and grabbed him an over-sized T-shirt. Once he was changed Heero pulled back the covers of his bed and put Duo under him. Duo immediately curled up into a ball. Heero trailed his fingers over Duo's braid and pulled the hair tie. He ran his fingers through the chestnut tresses pulling it from its braid into a wavy halo. It made him look more innocent and much younger.

/_How is it someone that has seen so much…so many things that a child should never see…could remain so innocent?_ / Heero thought. Duo mumbled in his sleep and buried his face into the pillow.

/_He's not innocent…he feels horrible for killing all those people. He takes it harder than most of us…he thinks we don't see it…but we know he takes the whole blame_/ Heero thought. Heero watched as Duo's face scrunched up. Then it began. Duo's breathing started to go faster and he started to toss and turn. Finally his started to thrash and scream.

"No! It's not my fault! I didn't mean to! I tried! I tried! Sister Helen! Don't hurt them please!" Duo yelled. Heero immediately pulled Duo to him and tried to wake him up. Heero kept Duo's arms to his sides so he wouldn't hit him.

"Duo wake up! It's okay! No one is going to hurt you!" Heero said. Finally Duo's eyes opened. There were tears waiting to be shed for the deaths he had to witness. Duo sobbed and buried his face in Heero's chest. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo to bring him close. Heero rubbed patterns on Duo's back trying to calm the young man. Neither ex-pilot was sure how long they stayed in that embrace but it was long enough that Duo stopped crying. Heero stayed still not wanting to let Duo cry again. He then noticed that Duo had fallen back asleep. Heero went to lay Duo back down but he wouldn't release Heero's shirt. Heero glared at the hand that was fisted in his shirt and grumbled. He then decided to just sleep in Duo's bed. He pulled the covers back and slid in with Duo, who snuggled up against his chest. Heero kept his arms wrapped around Duo to keep the nightmares away. He then fell into a light sleep along with his friend, and partner.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
>When Duo woke up he was extremely warm and content. He buried his face farther into his pillow. The rise and fall of the pillow kept him content. _Pillows don't do that_/ Duo thought. Duo's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Heero. Heero was asleep, his face calm and peaceful unlike his usual hard, cold face. Duo stared at the ex-pilot in awe. It's not every day you get to see the usual stoic pilot in a serene position. Finally Duo noticed that Heero's arms were wrapped around him keeping him flushed against the other's body. Duo blushed, his eyes wide. /_Why is Heero here? _/ Duo thought. Duo continued to stare, trying to keep this picture etched forever in his mind. Duo moved his head back down to put it back on Heero's chest. Duo could smell his pure scent. It was a heavy musk mixed in with a clean fresh scent. His heart started to pound from the closeness. He didn't understand. /_Why is my heart pounding so fast? Does it have to do with being this close to Heero_?/ Dou thought. Duo sighed in content. He couldn't understand why his body was reacting this way or to why he felt so safe in Heero's arms. Finally a groan was heard from Heero's chest. Duo stayed where he was wanting to see what Heero would do so he closed his eyes.

Heero shifted and looked down with heavy lidded eyes. They widened when he realized he was holding Duo. He debated on if he should move or not. Heero was warm and he thought it felt right holding Duo in his arms. /_Why am I feeling this way?_/ Heero thought. He decided he wasn't going to move. He tightened his hold on Duo, pressing him even more against his hard body. Duo was shocked. Heero was actually holding him…and pulling him closer! /_When did things start to change between us?/ _Duo thought. Finally Duo looked up to lock gazes with Heero. Heero's eyes widened in shock when he realized Duo had been awake. Heero then made his cold, hard mask come back. Duo noticed it right away. He sighed. He removed Heero's arms and stood, stretching. He didn't say good morning or acknowledge him. He grabbed some casual clothing and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door and resisted the urge to punch the mirror. Duo was aggravated. Heero was the one holding him and he decides he was going to go back to being the perfect soldier! Duo growled and turned the water on in the shower. He striped and winced forgetting about the wound on the left side of his back. One of the other gang members had gotten a lucky hit on him when he wasn't looking. He peeled the bandage off his back and looked at it in the mirror. It looked okay but it was going to need stiches. He sighed and stepped into the shower. He hissed when the hot water hit his skin. He washed his long hair getting out the grime and started on his body. He scrubbed off the dirt, grime, and the blood on the wound. Once he was satisfied he turned off the water and got out. He dried off his body and then his hair. He grabbed some gauze and placed it on his wound and then taped it to his skin. He then put on his clothing, black skinny jeans and a red shirt. He plugged the hair dryer in and set to work on his hair. While he was doing this he brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. Once he got his hair dry he went into his room. Heero wasn't there and Duo was glad. He pulled on a pair of socks and then his boots, lacing them up. He took his brushed and separated it into three parts and braided it.

Once the hair tie was on he walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He grabbed out eggs, bacon, bread, jelly and butter. There wasn't much to eat just enough for breakfast for him and Heero. He got out two skillets and started to cook. While it was cooking he filled the coffee pot and turned it on. He put the bread in the toaster and popped it down. He grabbed out the orange juice and filled a glass sitting it by Heero's seat. When the food was done he put Heero's on a separate plate and then the rest on his own. He grabbed silver ware and sat down on his seat. He heard Heero come down the stairs and Duo started to eat. He didn't acknowledge Heero as he passed him to get a cup of coffee. Heero sat down and started to eat as well. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Duo was agitated not only by what Heero had done but by the wound. It was starting to hurt and he could feel the blood seeping from it. Duo winced and it caught Heero's attention. He looked right at Duo a question in his eyes. Duo ignored the look and stood since he had just finished. He sat it in the sink and ran water over it. He turned and walked past Heero to go to the living room when his wrist was grabbed. Duo paused and looked at Heero.

"What Heero?" He said. Heero just stared at him.

"Where you hurt on the mission?" Heero asked. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes but its nothing I can't handle," Duo replied. Heero knew that it had to be on his back since he didn't see it last night when he changed Duo. Heero stood and lifted Duo's shirt. Duo glared his eyes flashing to a dark purple.

"Get off me Heero," Duo growled. Heero didn't pause he kept going until Duo's shirt had been lifted. Heero noticed the gauze and how it was soaked through. Heero pulled the gauze away and saw the wound. It was a knife wound that was for sure. The wound was at least 6 inches in length and about 2 inches deep. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you get this checked?" Heero asked an underlying hint of anger in his voice.

"It's nothing I can't handle. It can heal itself," Duo said heatedly. Duo pulled away from Heero and went into the living room. Heero followed.

"If you don't go I will make you go," Heero said. Duo turned on him immediately his eyes flashing.

"You can't make me do anything Heero!" Duo snarled. Duo was confused and angry. First Heero acts like the perfect soldier again and now he starts to care?

"Watch me," Heero said. Duo glared.

"You don't make any sense! You completely changed this morning! You were fine until you realized I was awake and then you went right back into your perfect soldier mask! Now you care what I did! I think not! When I think it's gotten bad enough I will go, so stop thinking I'm going to listen to you," Duo said. Heero stared at him wide eyed. Heero's eyes then narrowed. He stepped towards Duo and hit the back of his head, just hard enough to knock him unconscious. Duo fell immediately. Heero caught him and grabbed his car keys. He exited the house and locked it up turning to his car. He sat Duo in the passenger seat and buckled him in. He then went to the driver's seat and got in starting the car. He pulled out and drove to the Preventer's hospital. He carried Duo in and went to a receptionist.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked. Heero looked at her.

"I need to see Dr. Po," He stated. The woman nodded and paged for Sally. Sally was down there in a couple minutes. Her eyes widened when she saw Duo. She rushed forward.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I knocked him unconscious," Heero stated plainly. Sally just looked at him.

"Why would you do that?" Sally asked holding back a chuckle.

"He didn't get his wound checked. He has a wound on his back and was being stubborn so I made him come," Heero stated. Sally laughed.

"Okay Heero. Come this way I'll patch Duo up," She stated. Heero followed Sally as she stepped into a room.

"Just lay him on his stomach," Sally stated. Heero put Duo on his stomach on the examining table. Sally lifted his shirt and glared when she saw the wound. She moved and opened a drawer bringing out a needle. She then went back to Duo and put the needle by his wound, inserting it. She pushed the medicine into Duo and discarded the needle. She then started to stich up his wound. When she finished Duo had started to wake up. He looked around and realized where he was. He turned to see Sally and Heero. He glared at Heero and grinned sheepishly at Sally. She was glaring at him.

"Why didn't you get that checked out Duo! You know it would have only taken a couple of minutes," She declared. Duo looked down and mumbled something.

"What did you say Duo?" She asked. Duo looked up at her.

"I couldn't. I didn't want anyone near me with something that could hurt me," Duo said quietly. Heero started to feel a little guilty. If Duo had just told him that he would have done it himself. Heero then felt even guiltier. He probably would have told him if he hadn't reacted that way this morning. Duo looked down. He wouldn't look at Heero. Heero stepped towards Duo. Heero cupped Duo's chin and made him look at him.

"I'm sorry," Heero said quietly. Duo's eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way this morning. I was just surprised and I thought you were going to get mad," Heero said softly. Duo smiled at him softly.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Duo said. Heero gave a small smile.

"Thanks Duo," He said. Duo grinned and hopped off the table. He looked at Sally.

"Thanks for patching me up Sal," He stated. She smiled and waved him off.

"No problem Duo. Now rub some lotion around it so the skin doesn't dry and don't do anything to vigorous or you'll pull the stiches. So Heero make sure of it. I'll tell Une that you need a week to get that wound healed. Now go home," Sally said ushering them out. They walked out and made their way to the car. Suddenly Duo's stomach growled. Heero looked at him with a "really? You can't be hungry already" look. Duo grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Ro', can't help it. I didn't exactly get much to eat undercover," Duo stated. Heero nodded. Duo snapped his fingers.

"Oh! We need to get groceries!" Duo exclaimed. Heero chuckled. He had forgotten that. Heero started the car and drove to the grocery. They got out and walked into the store. Heero grabbed a large cart and started too walked towards the vegetables and fruits. Duo got on the front of the cart and put his hands forward.

"To infinity and beyond!" Duo exclaimed. A couple people stared and laughed at Duo's antics. Heero chuckled. Heero got some vegetables and fruit and quickly went into the aisles they needed. Somehow they both ended up back in the pharmacy looking at condoms. Heero was looking at deodorant while Duo just read the packages of the condoms. He blinked.

"Heero?" He said. Heero turned and his eyes widened when he realized what Duo was looking at.

"Yeah Duo?" He asked hesitantly. Duo looked at him.

"Which one would feel the best?" He asked. Heero's eyes widened. He didn't move and didn't answer. Duo huffed. He grabbed Heero's wrist and pulled him so he standing next to him.

"Which one would you recommend?" He asked. Heero still didn't answer.

"I think fire & ice might be nice. Hey I rhymed! Seriously though which one is best?" Duo asked. Heero slapped his forehead. Heero looked around and noticed an elderly lady watching them wide eyed. Duo noticed and waved.

"Do you know which one would feel better?" Duo asked. Heero looked at Duo with horror on his face.

"Duo!" He exclaimed quietly. The old lady walked towards Duo and looked. She grabbed the ribbed ones and handed them to Duo winking at him.

"I recommend those," she said going back to her cart. Heero just stared horror stricken at the lady. Duo chuckled.

"Thank you!" Duo exclaimed. She waved and walked off. Heero groaned. When the lady was out of hearing range Duo busted out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Duo exclaimed. Heero glared. Duo put the box back and walked back to the cart. He turned and looked at Heero.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Heero walked forward and pushed the cart to check out. They put the groceries up and Heero waited to pay. The woman working the register was staring at Heero. She popped her gum.

"Did you find everything you need?" She said giggling. Duo gagged. Heero looked at her oddly.

"Yes," He stated.

"Are you sure? I could help you find anything else," She said batting her eyelashes at him. Heero just stared at her blankly.

"I'm sure," Heero said. The woman pouted and finished checking the groceries. Heero paid and they made their way to the car. They put everything in and got into the car. Duo grabbed an apple and started to eat it. Heero started the car and started to drive.

"You know Ro' she was flirting with you," Duo stated. Heero looked confused.

"She was?" he asked questioningly. Duo laughed.

"You are so oblivious!" Duo said. Heero shrugged. It was silent for a minute.

"Are you gay?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes widened and he almost hit the brake.

"Why do you want to know?" Heero asked. Duo looked at him tilting his head to the side.

"You don't seem very affected by women so I was just curious. I'm gay so it doesn't really matter to me," Duo stated. Heero was surprised. He couldn't believe that Duo just right out and said it. /_Am I gay?_/ Heero thought. Heero looked at Duo. His eyes skimmed over his body. He took in the ivory skin and the light pink kissable lips. /_Kissable?_/ Heero thought. Heero thought about it while he drove. /_Am I gay? I can't be. I haven't found anyone I've been attracted to except Duo…Did I just say that? Maybe I'm just gay for Duo_/ Heero thought.

"Yes," Heero said. Duo looked at him wide eyed. Duo hadn't expected him to answer and especially not with that answer.

"Cool," Duo exclaimed. It was silent again.

"Is there anyone you like?" Duo asked. Heero paused.

"Sort of, I know I'm attracted to him but…I'm not completely sure if I like him. I've known him for a while and I hadn't thought about him that way until recently. So I have to think it through," Heero stated. Duo nodded. Finally they made it home. They got the groceries out and walked into the house after they unlocked it. They put them away and went into the living room. Duo looked at Heero for a second. /_Maybe he likes Wuffy, even though I wish it was me_/ Duo thought. Duo then knew he had a mission. To get Heero to tell Wufei that he likes him!

Heero looked at Duo. /Do I like Duo? Yes, I'll show him I do!/ Heero thought. They both took glances at each other. If only they both knew that their feelings were the same.


	2. Awkward Situation & Meeting the Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, I only own the children. Reviews and messages wanted and needed! **

"Hee-chan wake up!" Duo exclaimed. Heero groggily woke up. He didn't move and didn't open his eyes. He wanted to sleep longer not get up and deal with Duo's boredom. He then heard his door open and a weight on his bed.

"Heero," Duo said in a sing song voice. Heero growled. Duo laughed.

"Hee-chan wake up! You need to keep me entertained. I'm so bored! I swear all we have to do is watch a movie!" Duo said. Heero didn't reply but he didn't open his eyes. He turned to look at Duo his eyes half-lidded. Duo was lying on the bed staring at him. Heero blinked trying to rid himself of the grogginess. He looked past Duo to the alarm clock. 7:30 flashed in big red numbers almost tauntingly. Heero groaned.

"Why are you up already?" Heero grumbled. Usually it would be him that would be up this early but he was taking care of Duo so he could sleep in a little bit longer.

"I don't know I just woke up," Duo stated. Heero rubbed his face with his hands trying to wake up his nerves. Heero yawned and sat up.

"I'm up Duo," He grumbled. Duo grinned not feeling the least bit guilty about waking him up. Heero stood and stretched. He grabbed clothing and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Duo laid there on the bed bored. Duo got up and made his way downstairs. He then started breakfast. He made pancakes and sausage. When he was done he placed everything on a plate and sat it on the table. He got out two plates and two cups. He filled the cups with orange juice and then plated the food on his and Heero's plates. Duo heard the creak of the stairs as Heero made his way down. Heero stepped into the kitchen and onto his seat. They both started to eat. When done they put the dishes in the washer. They then walked into the living room and sat on the love seat. They sat there in silence except for the tapping of Duo's boot. Duo got up suddenly and made his way towards the stand by the T.V. He grabbed the screwdriver and made his way back to the love seat. He sat on the floor his back against the love seat. Heero watched. /_This is not going to turn out well_/ Heero thought. Duo then started to throw the screwdriver in the air. He wasn't watching the object just the movie they had turned on. It was an action movie but neither of the men were really paying attention. Duo threw the object in the air again and the T.V. made a loud noise. Duo's attention went right to the T.V. completely forgetting about the screwdriver. Before he could focus his attention back the screwdriver falls and hits him in the head. He groans and clutches his forehead. Heero is just watching amusement on his face. He then starts to laugh. Soon Duo joins in.

"Are you okay?" Heero chokes out. Duo tries to stop laughing.

"I-I'm fine just t-trying to b-breathe," He manages. Heero finally stops laughing and pulled Duo onto the couch. Duo was still chuckling. Heero uses his hand and lifts Duo's bangs from his head. There was a small cut on his forehead about half the size of a pinky nail. Heero shook his head. He stood and grabbed Duo's wrist to pull him along with him. They go into the bathroom and Heero puts Duo on top of the sink. He opens the cabinet under the sink and gets out a Band-Aid. He grabs a small washcloth and wets it. He then wipes away the blood and put the Band-Aid on. Once he was satisfied with how the Band-Aid was placed Heero stepped away. Duo grabbed his wrist causing Heero to look into those violet depths.

"Arigato Hee-chan," Duo whispered. They stared into each other's eyes having no idea for how long. Violet eyes were clouded with an unfamiliar emotion to the perfect soldier. Cobalt eyes were dark with confusion and something Duo couldn't place. Duo then realized they were getting closer to each other. Duo turned his head breaking the light spell that had come over them. He smiled at Heero and hopped down. /_I can't believe that almost happened. Doesn't he like Wufei?_/Duo thought. He shook his head and left the bathroom with Heero following. Duo walked back to the living room and sat back on the love seat, glaring at the seemingly innocent screwdriver on the floor. Duo sat at least a foot away from the screwdriver, afraid it would come alive. Before they could move on to the next thing the phone rang. Duo jumped up and grabbed the phone answering it.

"City Morgue," Duo said cheerfully. Heero gave out a loud huff.

"_Duo_!" the voice on the phone said.

"Oh hey Quat!" Duo said. Duo could hear Trowa's chuckle on the other end.

"_How are you Duo_?" Quatre asked.

"I'm great! So what's up?" Duo asked. He knew that even though Quatre was the mother hen he usually never called unless he wanted something. Quatre sighed.

"We were wondering if you could do Trowa and me a favor," Quatre asked. Duo looked at Heero.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"We were wondering if you and Heero could come help Wufei babysit," Quatre asked. Duo blinked. He had forgotten about the small children Quatre and Trowa had adopted. There were 7 of them. The oldest was 12 and the youngest was a year. He couldn't remember the rest of the ages.

"I have no problem with it Quat! I'll get Heero to come!" Duo replied. Heero just glared at him knowing he wasn't going to like this. Duo was grinning. /_This is the perfect chance for me to get Heero and Wufei together!/ _Duo thought. Even though it hurt to think about Heero with someone else he didn't want Heero to be sad. He wanted Heero to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

"Oh thank you so much Duo! We actually need you to come over right now. I was called in at one of my companies, they were having issues with paper work. We'll only be gone for 5 days," Quatre stated. Duo nodded.

"Okay Quat we'll be there soon bye!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre said goodbye and hung up. Duo placed the phone done and turned to look at Heero. Heero was glaring.

"What did you volunteer me for?" Heero growled. Duo grinned widely.

"Oh nothing just a babysitting job," Duo replied as he casually walked up the stairs. If Duo would have turned around he would have seen the most deadly glare ever produced by Heero. Heero shook his head. He knew that no matter what he wasn't getting out of it. Heero marched up the stairs with as much anger as he could muster till he got to his room. He heard Duo chuckle but ignored it. Heero, instead of walking into his room, walked over to Duo's.

"How long?" Heero asked. Duo looked at him innocently. Heero knew he wasn't going to like this either.

"Just five days. Before you say anything it's because Quatre got called to one of his companies! Wufei will be there too!" Duo said. Heero just glared.

"You realize that it will be mostly Wufei and me watching them correct?" Heero stated. Duo looked at him confused. Heero pointed his finger to his back and Duo's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Awe crap, I guess I'm watching the older ones. Have fun with the baby," Duo stated grinning. There was no way that he wasn't going to have fun watching them. Heero left Duo's room to head towards his own. He grabbed a duffle bag and started to put clothing inside. Before he could finish putting his clothing away Duo showed up in his room.

"I would suggest bringing extra," Duo stated. Heero just looked at him confused. Duo sighed.

"You're watching a baby right? Children below the age of 12? Think about it," Duo said. Heero did and he groaned. Duo started to laugh.

"There you go! Have fun with baby puke," Duo said laughing as he exited the room. Heero went to his dresser and grabbed out extra clothing, placing them inside his bag. Once he finished and had all his necessities he took his duffle bag downstairs. When he came down he froze before he could step on the living room floor. There by the door were multiple bags. There had to be at least 6. Heero slowly and cautiously made his way towards the bags. He sat his down by them and wandered to the kitchen where loud noises were heard. When he got there he paused. Duo was on the floor, on his knees to be precise, opening a cabinet looking for something. Heero stared at the flesh that was being held snuggly in black skinny jeans. He felt desire pool in his stomach and he had to will his self not to react. He stood there waiting for Duo to notice him.

/_Where is it?_/ Duo thought. He was on the floor looking through the bottom cabinet. He kept his candy stored there so Heero wouldn't take it away. He only ate it when he had cravings for chocolate, which surprisingly isn't very often. He grinned in triumph when he located them. He grabbed out 10 bars of chocolate and sat back onto the heels of his feet. He then realized he had someone in the room. He knew it had to be Heero because his body hadn't tensed up with the visitor there. His body didn't tense up if he knew it was one of the pilots. He turned to see Heero staring at him or well his butt. He blinked in surprise.

"Ro'?" Duo said. Heero's eyes immediately went to Duo's a flush starting across his face.

"Are you ready? Why do you have so many bags?" Heero asked curiously. He assumed Duo would only need one large duffle bag but there were 6 large duffle bags. Duo chuckled.

"There are seven children Heero. I'm bringing stuff to do. I have coloring books, toys, paints, candy and stuff like that," Duo stated matter of fact.

"There are six bags Duo. You cannot have that many children's toys," Heero stated. Duo looked at him confused.

"Most of those bags are my clothes. I packed a lot of clothing since I know where going to be painting and stuff," Duo said. Heero just stared. We just got the call 10 minutes ago and he already had all of that packed? Heero didn't ask he just went along with it.

"Are you ready Duo?" Heero asked. Duo stood and stretched.

"Yeah, let's grab the bags and go," He stated. They exited the kitchen and walked to the bags. Duo grabbed three of them and Heero grabbed the rest before Duo could get the odd bag out. Duo pouted at him but Heero ignored him. Heero walked out the door and Duo locked up once he stepped out. By the time that Duo got to the car Heero had already opened the trunk, to his large black SUV, with the bags inside. Duo placed his bags in and got into the passenger's side while Heero got into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off. It wasn't too long of a ride only about 30 minutes. Once they got to the large mansion they checked in with security and drove in. They exited the car and grabbed their bags only to have them taken to the rooms they would be staying in. Heero and Duo entered the house only to hear muffled yells, baby cries, pots clanging on the floor, a distant voice of Wufei screaming "Injustice!" The second Duo heard Wufei he busted out into laughter. The noises stopped except for the scurrying of feet towards the living room. In a matter of seconds every child was there. The youngest was a one year old girl named Akiko (bright child), who was being held by Quatre. She was very pale and had bright blue eyes that were almost white with a soft patch of dark blonde hair. She was wearing blue pants with a white shirt and little socks. The next child was Kazuko (child of harmony), a 3 year old girl. She had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a knee length short sleeved green dress with no shoes. Then there was another girl named Kyoko (respectful child) who was the age of 5. She had waist length red hair with dark blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and skirt with no shoes. Finally there was a boy. His name is Toshi (wise) and he was 7. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes; he had a huge resemblance to Trowa. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans with no shoes as well. Then there were twins. They were identical boys. Their names were Shinichi (true first son) and Shinji (true second son) and they were both 9. They had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and they both had a striking resemblance to Quatre. Shinichi wore a red short sleeved shirt with blue jeans while Shinji wore yellow short sleeved shirt and blue jeans and they both wore no shoes. The very last one was a girl named Mei (dark) and she was 12. She had long hip length black hair and cobalt blue with a hint of violet eyes. She wore a long dark purple dress with black leggings and she was the only child to wear shoes, black boots to be exact. She was also the latest child to be adopted. She was very quiet and solitary. She had a cold look in her eye that was exactly like the pilots. She had seen too much already and that is what drew her to Quatre and Trowa. The orphanage she was in had no idea what had happened to her, she was just dropped off and left. Trowa was standing right next to her as a silent comfort. Wufei rushed in his hair undone and his gaze furious.

"Which one of you took it!" He exclaimed. All the children except for the oldest and youngest laughed.

"Demons in carnet!" Wufei shouted. Kazuko pulled Quatre's pants. He looked down.

"Papa what does demons in carnet mean?" She asked innocently. Quatre glared at Wufei.

"It's nothing sweetie, don't worry about it," Quatre said his glare still fixated on Wufei. Wufei didn't even have the gull to look into Quatre's rage filled eyes. Quatre turned his eyes to Heero and Duo. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to get you guys to help but as you can see Wufei ~glares at Wufei~ has trouble with children," Quatre said. Wufei huffed.

"I am perfectly fine with well-behaved children. It is not my fault you children do not act like it," Wufei said glaring at the children. They all giggled. Toshi moved his hand to show Wufei the hair tie. Wufei's eyes honed in on it. He stalked towards him and put his hand out for it. Toshi just gave him a blank stare at his hand and back at the hair tie. He gave a small smirk and broke the hair tie in his hand. Wufei's face went murderous. Trowa put his hand to his mouth and tried to hold back his laugh. Duo walked forward and put his arm around Wufei's shoulders.

"Awe come on Fei your hair looks better down," Duo stated. Wufei blushed and glared.

"Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed. The children laughed including Mei but it was a soft giggle. All the adults looked at her and she blushed. She stepped back and buried her face into Trowa's side. Quatre smiled at her softly. Mei had only shown comfort with Trowa so far, only because he was silent. He never asked her about things, never surprised her and always made her feel safe. This was also the first time Quatre and Trowa were going to be leaving Mei, all the other children had been left with nannies. The only reason Quatre had called the other pilots was because of Mei. He couldn't leave her alone with a stranger he wasn't sure he could trust. Duo walked towards Trowa. He stopped and got on his knees so he could look right into her eyes. He smiled.

"Hi I'm Duo!" He exclaimed quietly. She looked at him shyly and gave him a small smile, one that was hardly there.

"Will you be my friend?" Duo asked her. She blinked at him confused. She looked at Trowa and then back at Duo. She didn't have a friend here only siblings and parents. She looked at his demeanor and eyes. She could always tell if someone was bad by that. He was relaxed, his body though straight was very relaxed unlike Mr. Chang, as she referred to Wufei as. She looked into his eyes. These are what gave everyone away, no matter how cold or calm your eyes showed everything. She knew since she had been subject to a man with evil eyes. She shivered closing her eyes to rid herself of the memories pushing them far from her mind. She felt a gentle squeeze and knew father was comforting her. She looked back into Duo's eyes. His eyes were like hers, he had seen to many things, just like her parents, Mr. Chang and the blue eyed man. His eyes also held something, warmth that she wasn't use too. He had an innocent look one that had a childish tendency. She felt that she could trust this man. She moved from Trowa's side and cautiously walked to Duo. She stared into his eyes making sure he understood what she was about to say.

"As long as you don't ever leave me," She whispered. Quatre and Trowa's eyes widened. In all the two months that they had had her, this was the first time she had spoken. The only time she had was in her sleep, when the nightmares came. Duo smiled at her.

"Of course! I promise you I won't. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," He said. She gave him a ghost of a smile. She stepped forward once more and hugged him. Duo was surprised that was for sure. He quickly wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her back. Mei relished in the warmth. She knew she had chosen correctly. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other and nodded. They had made the right choice in letting Duo come here. He had a way with children that were uncanny to the other pilots, probably from his time at the orphanage. This was also the first time Mei had initiated contact with anyone, except for the constant hiding in Trowa's side. Mei pulled back and looked into Duo's eyes. He was smiling and it had reached his eyes.

"Would you like to meet my best friend?" Duo asked softly. She stared at him for a moment and nodded. Duo nodded and stood. He offered his hand and Mei shyly took it. He walked her over to Heero that was already on his knees waiting for her. Duo released his hold on her hand and waited. She looked into his eyes. This man reminded her of the evil eyed man but somehow he didn't. His eyes were cold but he wasn't. He was giving her a warm smile. His posture was relaxed just like Duo's. She knew that she would get along with this man. His eyes held the most hurt in them that was what every adult had. Her parents, Mr. Chang, Duo and this blue eyed man, it was hurt. His eyes held so much pain, though Duo's had he had been healed somewhat, his eyes were still raw. Though she could tell there was some healing being done. She decided to be brave, to help this man, to help someone that had been hurt, to help someone when no one helped her.

"Where you hurt too?" She whispered. Heero froze in shock. Her eyes were looking straight into his but he could tell she could see his soul. She didn't relent on her gaze.

"Yes little one," He said back. She gave a fleeting smile.

"I was too. I want to help you like no one helped me. Maybe we can heal each other," She whispered shyly. Heero then smiled a big grin to her.

"Sure Mei," He whispered back. Quatre's eyes were filled with tears. He had hoped that she would get along with one of them, he just hadn't expected it to be Heero. Mei leaped forward and hugged him tightly.

"My name is Heero little one," He said when it occurred to him he hadn't told her. She gripped him tighter and then released him. She smiled at him and looked at Wufei. He was watching her cautiously just as she had done to him. She knew now though that it was just a mask to hide his pain. She walked over to him. She didn't understand how she wasn't shy anymore, probably because she knows they were hurt just like she was. She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Can I help you heal too Mr. Chang?" She asked quietly. He was shocked when he heard her call him that. He bent down to her height.

"Call me Wufei and sure Mei," He said. She gave him a small smile and a brief hug only to run back to Trowa. Trowa chuckled. Quatre went to Duo and handed him Akiko. She giggled and grabbed his bangs tugging. He winced. Quatre untangled his hair from the Akiko's hand and stepped away. He turned to his children.

"Now all of you behave understand? If you don't you will be punished," Quatre said. They nodded tears in their eyes. They all suddenly rushed forward and hugged him.

"We'll miss you papa!" They all exclaimed. Quatre smiled sadly at them trying his hardest to wrap his arms around them all.

"I'll miss you all too but you have your uncles here so you'll be fine okay?" He said. They all said. Mei stayed by Trowa holding onto him. Trowa bent down and picked her up so she could bury her face in his neck.

"I don't want you to go father," She cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back his one eye showing sadness at having to leave his little girl. He sat her down and patted her head.

"We'll be back Mei. You have your knew friends here so you'll be fine. We'll be back in a couple days," Trowa said. Mei just looked up at him her eyes sad.

"You promise you'll come back?" She asked in such a low voice Trowa almost didn't hear her. He knew then that she was afraid they were going to abandon her. Trowa dropped his knees and pulled her into his arms. He gazed into Quatre's eyes and he immediately came over. Quatre got onto the floor and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"We will never abandon you Mei, not now, not ever," Trowa said. Quatre's eyes widened and filled with more tears.

"Oh Mei we love you we couldn't think for a second on leaving you," Quatre whispered. They heard her sob quietly and grip their shirts tightly.

"I love you guys too," She whispered. Quatre let the tears fall that time. Trowa pulled away and stood leaving Quatre with Mei. She looked at him confused.

"Papa why are you crying?" She asked sniffing. He smiled.

"I'm just happy," He stated simply. She smiled and hugged him. Duo watched them giving a sad smile. He wished that he had loving parents like Quatre and Trowa but he has friends that were like family. Duo leaned against Heero's shoulder feeling a need for comfort. Heero immediately knew what he wanted. Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulder pulling him close into a half hug. Duo gave a small smile at the family. Duo shifted his gaze to Wufei seeing something there that he was very familiar with. Wufei's gaze was filled with longing and loneliness. He watched Wufei's gaze. He thought it was on Heero but it was on both of us because once Wufei's eyes locked with Duo's his eyes harder and he looked away. Duo knew then that he was going to try his hardest to get Wufei with Heero. Quatre stood and grabbed Trowa's hand. They walked to the door and waved goodbye to their children.

"Bye little ones! We'll be back soon," Quatre said. They walked out the door leaving their children with three ex-pilots. Wufei, Heero and Duo turned to look at the children. All of but two had huge grins on their face expressing their evil intentions. All three pilots looked at each other and shivered. They had been captured by OZ, been in the war, been tortured, shot at, and these children scared them more than anything they had encountered.


	3. First Day & a Furry Creature Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I only own the children and this plot. Messages, reviews, and even nice suggestions on funny situations are welcome. If I got something wrong, other than Heero's eyes color which I will not be changing along with Duo's, please tell me, I will try to remedy them. Other than that please don't be mean helpful criticism is nice. **

Screams. That was what you could hear coming from the Winner estate. They were horrific screams of adults. Wide, frantic eyes searched quickly trying to find a place to run to. He couldn't believe Quatre and Trowa left them to take care of their children. These children *cough* demons *cough* were horrible. Duo now knew to agree with Wufei. Duo paused. Where did Wufei go? Duo started to back track knowing if the children found him he would just say where Heero was. He slowly cracked open doors and finally found Wufei. He was surprised to say the least. Duo's eyes were wide and his mouth opened a tiny bit, his cheeks taking a little hue of pink. In the room Wufei was sitting in a chair by the window. He had his left knee up with his arms wrapped around it. He was looking out the window just staring at nature. He could appreciate the aspects since he didn't have to fight for them anymore. He could take time looking at the beautiful things.

Duo was staring. He had found Wufei slightly attractive in the wars but this….this was it. Wufei sitting there was…breathtaking. His hair which had grown was just a little past his shoulder blades, it was reflecting the sun just enough to make his hair look almost blue. His eyes shining brightly from the sun made his onyx eyes sparkle. His bronze skin shone lightly, just enough to look like he was glowing. He was wearing black baggy pants, like his tradition white ones, and a red tank top. The red made his skin glow even brighter. Duo was entranced by Wufei. /_When did Wufei look like this?_/ Duo thought. Now don't think of Duo being shallow because he isn't. He loves Wufei along with Heero. He just went after Heero because Heero came to live with him and Wufei left. No one could really get past Wufei's defenses. Duo closed the door softly, leaving Wufei there to bask in the sunlight. Duo leaned against the wall next to the door sighing. /_Why does this have to be so hard? I'm trying to get my friends together with each other…but I want both of them. I can't risk them getting hurt with me. Everyone that gets close to me dies…I can't let myself be selfish_/ Duo thought sadly. He heard someone clear their throat. Duo looked up to see Heero.

"Do you know where the children went?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes widened.

"We lost them?" Duo exclaimed. Duo opened the door to room Wufei was in. Wufei looked at him curiously. Heero froze and thought the same thing about Wufei. Heero wanted Wufei just as much but he knew Duo was more open with his emotions.

"We lost the kids," Duo stated. Wufei's eyes widened.

"We've only been here for 3 hours and we've already lost them?" Wufei asked. Duo shrugged.

"I know where Akiko is, she's sleeping and I'm sure Mei is in her room or the library," Duo said. Wufei nodded.

"Well let's split up, their probably in the backyard," Duo stated. They all nodded and exited looking for the children. After an hour of searching they were stumped. Duo got an idea. He walked away from Wufei and Heero towards the library. He opened the door quietly and he smiled. He motioned for Wufei and Heero to walk over to look. Inside was Mei reading a fairytale to all of her siblings. Most of them were asleep but only the little girls and one twin was awake listening intently. Duo then realized that he had been caught watching. Mei had stopped. The children cried out.

"Don't stop now! The beast can't be dead sissy! He can't! It doesn't work that way! Fairytales are supposed to be happy!" Shinji cried out. Kazuko and Kyoko nodded in agreement. Mei smiled at them softly. Duo knew then what story it was. He entered along with Wufei and Heero. They all sat behind the remaining awake children. Mei smiled. Once she saw that everyone was comfortable she continued.

"Beat you can't be dead! No! You can't! ~short pause~ I love you," exclaimed Belle. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the beast causing eyes to turn away from the sight. When the light receded there stood a man. A man with bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. Belle looked at him surprised and slightly afraid. Where was her beast? Where was her love? The man stepped towards her.

"Belle it's me!" He said. Belle lifted her hand hesitantly and moved his hair from his face. She bore into those eyes and knew that it was indeed her beast," Mei said softly. Duo couldn't believe how well she captivated the emotion, and it seemed that Wufei and Heero were too. As she finished the story all the other children woke up. Toshi rubbed his eyes and went to sit on Wufei. Wufei was shocked since this was the little boy who broke his hair tie. Wufei smiled gently when Toshi buried his face in Wufei's chest. The rest, except for Mei, attached themselves to Duo. Mei stood and went to Heero. She sat in his lap. Heero smiled.

"You read very well," He said softly. Mei beamed a smile at him.

"Thank you Heero," She said. They looked at Duo when he stood.

"Okay kids let's go make dinner," Duo said. All of the kids, except Mei, jumped up and followed Duo out the door to the kitchen. Wufei sat on the floor next to Heero. He laid his head on Heero's shoulder and Heero tensed just a bit but enough that Wufei noticed. Wufei moved away immediately and stood. He didn't look at Heero just walked out the door. Wufei walked down the stairs with tears in his eyes. /_How stupid could I be? What was I thinking? I know he's in love with Maxwell! Why am I setting myself up for rejection?_/ Wufei thought. He continued to walk not noticing the piercing green eyes watching him. Wufei sat on a chair in the living room. Before he could look somewhere Toshi popped up. Wufei looked at him curiously.

"Why are you sad?" Toshi asked. Wufei's eyes widened. He smiled just a little.

"I'm not sad Toshi, I am fine," Wufei said. Toshi gave him a look.

"Just because I'm a child doesn't mean I'm stupid," Toshi said. He then turned and walked away but he stopped.

"You should tell him," Toshi said walking away into the kitchen. Wufei watched him go astonishment on his face. /_He is exactly like Trowa_/ Wufei thought. He chuckled and heard laughter in the kitchen. Wufei stood and walked so he was in the kitchen. He had to place a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. There were two pots on the stove, one with noodles, and the other with some red sauce. On the kitchen table there was a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. Maxwell was sitting on a chair and the children in the rest. He had cookie dough all over him. The children had the dough in their hands poised to throw at him. Maxwell was glaring. He would have been too if they had matted cookie dough into his hair. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing. Duo looked at him.

"I don't think this is funny Fei! They got it in my hair!" Duo exclaimed. The children snickered. Duo's glared immediately flickered to them. Duo grabbed the cookie dough from his hair and shirt and threw them at Wufei. It connected solidly. Duo had aimed it so it got into Wufei's hair and over his tank top. Wufei glared.

"Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo grinned.

"Yes Fei?" He asked.

"Don't play coy with me Maxwell! You know exactly what you did!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo tried to look innocent, tried is the key word. Wufei took this moment though to look at his braided haired friend. Duo's eyes were flashing with happiness, true happiness, and it was something Wufei hadn't seen since before the wars. Wufei was always entranced by Duo's violet eyes. They glowed in the night and the light. Duo was very small, a lithe body form. He always wondered how Duo could be so small but so strong. Wufei then noticed the light hitting Duo in all the right places. Wufei blushed. /_What am I thinking! I can't love both of them! I can't love either of them!/ _Wufei thought franticly. Duo turned and noticed the conflict in Wufei's eyes. Duo frowned.

"Fei?" He asked softly. Wufei looked into Duo's eyes immediately, the conflict in his eyes completely gone. Duo stood and checked the food and then went to Wufei. Duo put his hand on his forehead moving his hair from his face.

"Fei are you okay?" Duo asked concern laced through every word. Wufei stared into Duo's eyes getting lost in the depths. Before Duo could repeat the question Wufei had leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. Duo's eyes widened and he pulled away immediately. When he did he regretted it instantly. Wufei had his eyes wide, his eyes showing confusion, hurt, rejection, pain, and worst of all tears. Before Duo could speak Wufei spoke.

"I'm sorry Duo! It won't happen again!" Wufei said. He then turned and ran from the room. Duo frowned. /_Does Wufei…like me?_/ Duo thought.

Wufei felt stupid. He was running away from Duo. Why did I make this so hard? He couldn't even stop the tears rolling down his face. As he ran to his room he connected solidly with a chest. Before he could fall he was caught around the waist. He looked up to see Heero. He tensed. Heero looked at him surprised and concerned.

"Wufei what's wrong?" Heero asked. Wufei turned his head away in embarrassment. He pulled away from Heero and ran the rest of his way to his room. He closed and locked it. He ran to his bed and buried his face in the pillow, finally letting all of it out. Usually he would never have done this but after the war it had gotten harder to be the man his friends were use too. He was really a shy, quiet man, who would rather read books than fight. He was someone that didn't show his emotions, or his smiles, he didn't even laugh that much. His time alone was the only time he could release his weak emotions. There was a knock at his door.

"Wufei?" a small female voice rang out. Wufei lifted his head, his hair ruffled and his eyes red from crying. He stood up and opened his door. There was Mei. She looked right up into his eyes frowning. She walked into his room and sat on his bed. Wufei closed his door and leaned against the wall watching her. She looked at him.

"What do you want Mei?" He asked harsher than he wanted. She continued to stare at him.

"Are all adults this stupid?" she asked. Wufei gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She giggled.

"It's so obvious!" She said laughing. Wufei scowled. He didn't think it was funny, not at all.

"What's obvious?" He asked. He knew what she was talking about but he wanted to see if it was the same.

"You, Heero, and Duo that's what so obvious!" She replied. Wufei just stared at her. Wufei moved and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm not talking to you about this Mei," He said softly. She smiled up at him.

"That's okay I can talk enough for both of us," Mei said. Wufei sighed in annoyance.

"You're scared Wufei. You're giving each of them hints and you run away before they can react, thinking its rejection. Wufei you need to speak with them," Mei said. Wufei heard every word but he didn't want to. Before either could say anything tears rolled down Wufei's face again. He went to wipe them away but Mei stopped his arm. He looked down at her. She had a sad smile on her face.

"It's alright to cry Wufei. I was told to never cry but Papa and Father showed me that it was okay. It's not a sign of weakness but a sign of strength," Mei whispered. Wufei gave her a tiny smile.

"Thank you Mei," Wufei whispered. She just grinned up at him. There was a sudden knock at the door. Wufei franticly wiped his tears away and Mei answered the door. It was Duo. He looked at Mei and then Wufei.

"Come on it's time for dinner," Duo said. Duo didn't say anything about the kiss. The only reason he hadn't was because he knew Wufei was already hurting. He didn't want to make it anymore awkward than it already was. Wufei stood and walked out the door with Mei in front of him. Duo wrapped his arm around Wufei's shoulders and continued to walk towards the kitchen. Wufei looked at him shocked.

"We all are going to talk when we leave here Wufei," Duo said. Wufei knew he wasn't joking since he didn't use a ridiculous nickname.

"Alright Duo," Wufei said softly not looking forward to it. Duo's eyes widened. He had never heard Wufei say his name nor in that tone. Duo shook of his shock and continued his way to the dining room. Wufei looked at the scene. All the children, except Mei and Akiko, were eating spaghetti. There were five children on one side and four on one side. Heero sat at one end away from the baby but keeping an eye on her. He was eating as well. Wufei and Mei then went to sit in their seats. Duo sat down next to Akiko. Wufei filled Mei's and his plate with spaghetti along with Duo's. Duo gave him a thankful look. Duo then started to feed Akiko.

Duo was fairly disgusted. He was feeding Akiko beef and potatoes along with peas. He didn't know why babies loved this stuff. Once Akiko had finished he gave her some cereal that was supposed to dissolve in your mouth. As she played with that he started to eat. When he finished he looked at Akiko. She was a mess. He took his plate to the sink and sat it there. He went back to Akiko and picked her up only to have her spit up peas all over him. He glared at the baby.

"Really Akiko?" He said grumbling. He heard laughter. Heero and Wufei were laughing at him along with the children.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up," Duo said. Akiko giggled in his arms, waving her arms about. Duo sighed. He walked up the stairs to Akiko's room and went to change her clothing. After he did he went back downstairs and handed her to Heero. Heero gave him a questioning look. Duo pointed at the baby puke on his shirt and Heero smiled. Duo then went upstairs to shower and change.

Heero was stumped. He was holding the baby by her underarms keeping her at a distance, afraid she was going to spit up again. Wufei watched him a smirk on his face. Akiko just giggled and smiled at Heero. When she finally realized he wasn't going to pull her close she started to cry. Wufei snapped to attention at Heero's distressed look. Wufei stood and grabbed Akiko from him, pulling the baby close to his chest. Akiko immediately stopped crying and started to pull at Wufei's hair. He didn't flinch he just popped her nose with his finger. Heero watched in awe. /_When did Wufei look so natural with a baby? I never would have suspected that Wufei was the one good with children_/ Heero thought. Wufei blew Akiko a raspberry and tickled her stomach. She giggled loudly and squirmed trying to get away from the tickling hands. Wufei chuckled and kissed her forehead. She stopped and looked at him her eyes wide. She then broke out into a toothy grin. Wufei then looked at Heero.

"When you hold a baby you have to hold it close. The baby wants to feel safe not dangling for its life," Wufei said laughing. Heero scowled.

"I have not had experience with children or babies," Heero explained. Wufei laughed harder.

"Okay Heero," Wufei said smiling. Heero's eyes widened a little. Wufei's smile sent a warmth right through him like Duo's. He didn't understand. /_How can I feel this way towards Wufei…and Duo?_/ Heero thought.

Wufei was thinking along the same lines. /_I can't love both of them….I can't even have one_/ Wufei thought sadly. He didn't want to be hurt or rejected for someone else. Akiko then made herself known by yanking Wufei's hair. Wufei winced in pain.

"Akiko that's not nice," Wufei said softly. She giggled and pulled harder. Wufei gave a helpful look at Heero. He chuckled and stood. He grabbed Akiko's hand and gently pried her hand from his hair. When he did he took the time to notice how silky Wufei's hair was. Wufei stared at Heero's eyes. He couldn't believe how blue they looked. They were breathtakingly beautiful.

They both finally realized that they were staring at the other and looked away. Heero released Akiko's hand and moved back. Wufei sat down in his chair placing Akiko on his lap. Shinji looked at him a question in his gaze.

"Wufei?" Shinji said. Wufei looked at him.

"Yes?" He said back.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He asked. Wufei gave him an odd look.

"No, but I eat more vegetables than anything along with fruit," Wufei stated. It was true. He preferred vegetables and fruit than meat. Shinji got a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you like vegetables?" Shinji asked. Wufei gave him a blank look while Heero laughed.

"Yes I just said that," Wufei stated. Shinji blushed.

"I meant do you like all vegetables," He stated trying to correct his mistake. Wufei chuckled.

"I'm not a fan of parsnips or radishes," Wufei stated. Shinji grinned and nodded.

"Why did you want to know?" Wufei asked curiously. Shinji shrugged.

"I was curious," He replied. Wufei gave him another blank look and Heero was still laughing.

"You're special with a capital C Shinji!" Kyoko stated. Wufei and Heero gave her blank looks.

"Kyoko you don't spell special with a c, it's with an s," Wufei stated. She glared and shook her head.

"No it's not! It's with a c!" She stated. Heero started laughing again.

"Okay then spell it," Wufei said. Kyoko opened her mouth to spell it and knew right then that she was wrong. She frowned.

"Damn it," She said. Wufei's eyes widened as did Heero's. Kyoko looked at them wide eyed.

"Kyoko that's a bad word! What would your parents do if I told them you said a bad word!" Wufei said. Kyoko had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean too! It just slipped out! I hear Papa say it on the phone sometimes and when he burns stuff!" Kyoko stated. Heero laughed again. He could see Quatre saying that. Before they could reprimand Kyoko anymore there was a scream from upstairs. Heero jumped up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He barged through the door slamming it open Duo was on top of the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. His legs were up on the sink and he was staring into the shower. Heero didn't stare at Duo he was too worried. He looked into the shower only to get a disgusted look on his face.

"Kill Heero, kill it!" Duo screamed. Wufei appeared in the doorway. He looked around Heero into the shower. He sighed.

"Duo how can you be scared of a spider!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo glared.

"That thing is huge!" Duo wailed. In the shower by the drain was a spider the size of a baseball. It was looking right at Duo slowing inching its way towards him.

"Heero kill it! It's getting closer!" Duo screeched. Heero went to the shower and raised his foot to kill it but the spider jumped out of the shower. Duo screamed and the spider ran out into the hall way. By the time Heero and Wufei turned to get it…it was gone. They looked but they couldn't find it. Duo was on the sink still but he was trying not to breathe hard. Heero came back in and wrapped Duo into a hug. Duo shook in Heero's arms.

"It's after me Ro'" Duo said. Wufei snickered and a glare was immediately on him from violet eyes. He stopped and stepped towards Duo. He took his left arm and wrapped it around Duo since he had Akiko in his right arm.

"It's okay Duo, it probably ran off. It should leave you alone," Wufei stated. Duo nodded. /_Wow this is pitiful, a former gundam pilot afraid of a spider. I have every right though! That thing was huge!_/ Duo reasoned. Duo burrowed himself closer into the warmth of Heero and Wufei. As much as he loves Heero's hugs he felt even better in the arms of two, and not just any two, only Heero and Wufei. He knew he couldn't have them no matter what. He wanted Heero and Wufei to be happy. Finally they released Duo. Wufei left the room first to check on the children. Heero stood there a bit longer but eventually left to follow Wufei. Duo cautiously moved from the sink and into his room. He changed and re-braided his hair.

He didn't know how he got away, only that he was thankful. He didn't understand why the long haired one ran away from him. Most females do not run from him because of his size. Maybe he needs to try again. He would have his mate and they would have the most beautiful of spiders!

As duo walked out his door he could feel eyes on him. He shivered and quickly went downstairs. He assumed it was just his nerves from being scared by that spider. When he got down there all he heard was yelling from outside. He went into the kitchen and looked out the window. All of the kids, except Akiko who was sitting in her playpen that was outside and Mei who was sitting next to her, had water balloons and water guns. They were all shooting Heero and Wufei. As hard as the former pilots tried to get away their were too many children. Finally the water ran out and Heero and Wufei pounced. They couldn't get all of them but they got 4. Kazuko was the only one who got away so she ran to Mei. When Wufei and Heero got their revenge they stood. Duo busted out laughing. They were completely soaked.

Duo walked out and sat in a chair next to Mei. Before he even realized what happened he was being pulled to a wet body. Duo squirmed trying to get away.

"Heero you're going to get me all wet!" Duo cried. Heero chuckled but released him. Duo jumped away from him making sure he didn't get to wet. Duo grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. It had been a couple hours so it was 9.

"Kids it's time for bed!" Duo shouted. They groaned but walked inside. Duo grabbed Akiko and walked upstairs the rest of the children following. Duo turned to Heero.

"Heero go put pajamas on Kazuko, Wufei pick out pajamas for the rest of them. I'm going to change Akiko and feed her a bottle before she goes to bed," Duo stated. They both nodded and went to do what was needed. Duo walked into Akiko's room and immediately changed her diaper and clothing. Once he finished that he grabbed a bottle and filled it with formula and went downstairs with Akiko in his arms. He filled the bottle with water and placed in the microwave. He didn't keep it in long. He checked it on his wrist and deemed it warm enough. Akiko reached for it and Duo started to feed her. He went back upstairs and sat in a rocking chair, his braid thrown over his left shoulder. About halfway through the bottle Akiko fell asleep. Duo removed the bottle gently from Akiko's lips and placed her in her crib. He pulled the blanket over her and turned only to see Heero and Wufei watching him. They were both smiling at him. He grinned back and walked out of the room with them. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch except Heero. He grabbed a movie from the many cases and put one into the T.V. He came back with the remote and sat at one end of the couch. Duo was in the middle and Wufei was on the end. The couch was medium sized but they were all close together, their legs touching.

The movie was a gory movie. The former pilots just stared at it in disgust. They had seen much worse and they just laughed at it. They could tell it was fake and Duo had heard and seen bones break thanks to a certain cobalt eyed pilot. Every time they heard a woman scream they would laugh.

"Stupid onna," Wufei grumbled. Duo laughed.

"Half of this stuff is nowhere near as bad as what Heero did," Duo exclaimed. Wufei laughed along with Duo. When the movie was half way through Duo had fallen asleep. His head was on Heero's shoulder, his right hand intertwined with Wufei's and his left with Heero's. The next to fall asleep was Wufei. He had fallen onto Duo's lap, laying his head on Duo's thighs, his right hand reaching over to grip Heero's. Heero was the very last one. He had turned the T.V. off and noticed the position of Wufei and Duo. He smiled. /_Maybe being with them both could work_/ Heero thought sleepily. He then laid his head on Duo's and gripped Wufei's hand tighter as he fell into a deep blissful sleep. 


	4. Second Day & a Distress Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just the extra characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorted than my last three but I have a lot of stuff happening in here so I think it makes up for it. I haven't been able to update as recently because of school so hopefully I can get another chapter out soon. Reviews are needed even messages will work. Knowing someone is reading and telling me that in a review or message makes me want to write more. Hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter!**

When Duo awoke he knew something was off. He felt warm but he could feel eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes. Wufei wasn't on his lap anymore he had actually disappeared. Duo heard noises in the kitchen so he knew Wufei had to be in there. Heero was still asleep leaning on Duo's head. Duo could figure out what it was. He then felt movement on his leg. His eyes widened and he slowly looked down. There on his lap was the huge furry spider. So Duo did what any former pilot afraid of huge spiders would do. He screamed like a little girl. The spider twitched and Heero woke up. He was frantic trying to figure out what was wrong when he realized Duo was stiff as a board. Heero looked at Duo and noticed his gaze was on his lap. Heero's eyes widened. The back and front legs of the spider were glowing a light green. Wufei chose that time to enter. His eyes widened when he saw the spider and he laughed. Duo glared at him but kept an eye on the spider.

"Heero get it off of me," Duo whispered harshly. Heero raised his hand and was about to bring it down when the spider jumped off of Duo and ran off. Wufei went after it with a broom but it was already gone. Heero pulled Duo to him again.

"Ro why does that thing keep coming after me?" Duo whispered. Heero shrugged. Wufei came back in.

"Well from what I can tell it's a jumping spider. It thinks you're a female Duo. When he glowed he was trying to get you to notice him," Wufei stated. Duo's eyes widened.

"Keep it away from me," Duo said. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be acting like that if it happened to you Fei!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei chuckled and went back to the kitchen. Duo looked at the clock and groaned. It was 7 and if he knew Wufei he had already been up. Duo snuggled back up to Heero.

"I'm going back to sleep. It's too early," Duo grumbled. Heero chuckled. Duo then realized that he was laying on Heero. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at him. Heero had a smile on his face. Heero raised his hand and stroked Duo's cheek. Heero leaned down and just as he was about to place his lips on Duo's there was a crash. Duo and Heero turned to look but all they saw was a flash of black hair. Duo assumed that crash was Wufei hitting something because there wasn't anything broke. Duo's eyes widened. Wufei. Duo looked at Heero sadly.

"Poor Wufei," Duo whispered. Heero gave Duo a questioning look.

"I think he likes me," Duo whispered. Heero's eyes widened and bit. He then remembered what Wufei had done the day before.

"I don't understand. He was leaning on me yesterday," Heero said. Duo's eyes opened wide.

"He kissed me yesterday," Duo said. For some reason Heero didn't get jealous, it felt more right than anything. Duo was watching for Heero's reaction. When all he saw was a slight flush and his pupils dilate he knew.

"You really do like Wufei huh?" Duo asked a hint of sadness in his voice. Heero focused his gaze on Duo.

"To be honest I love you both," Heero said bluntly. Duo's eyes widened. Duo sat up and just stared at Heero in shock.

"What?" Duo asked. Heero just continued to stare at him.

"I love you both. I always have. You seemed the easiest to open up too and when Wufei left…I knew I couldn't let you get away. Now that I know that Wufei likes us both…It should be easier," Heero stated. Duo couldn't believe it. /_Is this actually going to work? Can I actually have both of them?_/ Duo thought. Before they could talk about it more there was a loud cry from upstairs. Duo stood and went up the stairs towards Akiko's room. She was sitting on her butt waving her arms up. Duo smiled and chuckled. He bent down and picked her up. He grabbed out her clothing and changed her diaper and then dressed her. He placed her on his hip and went downstairs. When he did he could hear noises coming from the rooms as he walked by. He groaned. /_Great the kids are up_/ Duo thought. He walked into the kitchen, passing Heero who was on the couch, to see Wufei leaning against the counter his body facing away from the entryway. Duo frowned. Akiko giggled and reached for Wufei. Wufei heard her and turned. Duo noticed that his eyes were a little red and he felt a stab of guilt cut into his gut. He smiled at her causing Duo to hold his breath. He would never get use to that smile. It made Wufei look younger, more innocent, and just undoubtedly gorgeous. /_Not like he already wasn't_/ Duo thought. Wufei walked over and grabbed Akiko from him arms. Once again Duo was in awe at Wufei. He couldn't believe how natural Wufei looked with a baby in his arms. /_He was made to have children_/ Duo thought.

Wufei looked up to see Duo staring at him his eyes glazed over. Wufei raised an eyebrow but ignored it. To be completely honest he wasn't the happiest person right now. Just 10 minutes ago he got to see the men he loves almost kiss. Now if he was together with them he wouldn't feel the envy or jealousy but he knew he wouldn't get with them. He had never opened up to them in the war and now he hated that he didn't. It hurt to see them together. Wufei shook his head of these thoughts and went to warm up a bottle for Akiko. Just as he sat down to feed her all the children walked in yawning and rubbing their eyes. Wufei chuckled and smiled. Duo walked over and started to cook breakfast. He was making pancakes since they were quick and easy. Akiko finished her bottle so Wufei sat her in her high chair that was in the dining room. All the children followed him in. He gave Akiko some of the melt in your mouth cereal for her to eat. Wufei sat next to her and watched the children. They were all sitting at the table their heads laying there. He felt eyes on him so he looked to see Heero watching him. Wufei locked gazes with him for only a couple seconds but it was enough that Heero could see that his eyes were red. Even though only a couple minutes pasted it seemed like hours.

Wufei could feel Heero's gaze on him and he tried to ignore it. Any other time he might have appreciated it but not now. Not when he had made it blatantly obvious that he was affected by what had happened between Heero and Duo. Wufei snapped back to attention when he heard the clatter of plates in front of him. Everyone had a plate in front of them piled with food. Wufei looked to the side to see Duo sitting and eating. Wufei started to eat and there was an awkward silence.

"So kids what do you want to do today?" Duo asked. The children were silent until there was a soft voice.

"I want to watch Rugrats," Mei whispered. Some of the children yelled in excitement and some just gave them blank looks. Wufei stood, since he had just finished his breakfast, and put it in the sink. When he came back he picked up Akiko and motioned for the children to follow him. They all stood except for a few who weren't done with their breakfast, though they quickly finished and ran after Wufei. Once Wufei was in the living room he went to the T.V. and looked for the orange tapes. (For anyone who use to own them they know that most of them were orange) Once he found some he placed one in and turned it on. He turned and saw all the older children on the couch, the twins and Mei, and Toshi, Kyoko, and Kazuko were on the floor a blanket being shared between them. Once the how started they became engrossed in the film. Wufei chuckled and grabbed the blanket that was folded by the stairs and placed it on the floor on the side of the couch. He sat Akiko down and grabbed some of her toys for her to play with. He sat down next to her and handed her toys as she hit them on the floor and giggled. Wufei looked up when he heard chuckling coming from the entry way. There leaning against the wall was Duo watching Akiko. Akiko looked at him and giggled waving her arms at him. Wufei patted her head gently and she looked at him wide eyed. Wufei heard laughing so he looked at the T.V. only to come face to face with something he had not expected to see. On the T.V. it had the girl twin going through her father's desk except she threw out a magazine with a woman with bunny ears on it. Wufei's eyes widened and he laughed. When Duo realized what it was he busted out laughing. The children just looked at both of them.

"What's so funny?" Shinji asked. Wufei and Duo looked at each other and laughed.

"Well tell you when you're older," Duo stated. (Author's Note! This did happen! There was an episode like that and what the children did was exactly what my cousins asked me when all the older kids started laughing. Of course I told my grandma and she laughed. So many sexual innuendos for adults!) The children didn't look to happy about it but just continued to watch.

Heero was watching. He was watching Duo as he sat in a chair by Wufei watching the T.V. He was watching Wufei playing with Akiko. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had these people in his life, that there wasn't a war. He always found it hard to believe that there wasn't any war. He always expects to wake up and all of this will be gone, every day he is proved wrong again and again.

Heero knew now that Duo felt the same for him. He didn't need to woo him or prove that he did for the violet eyed man. It made him feel even better knowing that his love felt the same for the Chinese man. Duo and he wanted Wufei to be with them when they begin their relationship. He wanted Duo and Wufei to help him heal, to let him help heal them.

Duo knew that Heero was watching him and Wufei and he felt safe. He could never have said that during the war and he was glad that it was finally over. Duo watched Heero out of the corner of his eye knowing full well what his love was thinking about. Heero's eyes were glazed over and distant and Duo knew that he was thinking of haunting memories. Before Duo could stand to comfort Heero Wufei was already across the room. Duo was surprised to say the least. He thought that Wufei was still embarrassed about that morning, it seems when it comes to being hurt he will put away his pride.

Wufei hated the look in Heero's eyes. He had seen it many times during the war and even after. He knew that Heero was thinking about those horrible haunting memories that grip your soul and make you feel like an evil being. Yes he was still embarrassed from his little fiasco that morning but one of the people he loved was hurting and wasn't going to sit by and watch as it happened. Wufei stopped when he was in front of Heero. Wufei slowly, gently, and cautiously placed his hand on Heero's cheek. Heero jumped slightly and the dazed look in his eyes went away back to the alert gaze of the perfect soldier, then becoming wide in shock when he realized that it was Wufei who had brought him back from his memories. He gave Wufei a small smile, a thankful one if you knew how to decipher his emotions. Wufei grabbed his hand and led him to the library. He made Heero sit on the couch while he sat next to him. Wufei made him look into his eyes.

"Are you okay Yuy?" Wufei said. He inwardly winced when he said the last name but he wasn't going to let himself get more hurt than he already was. Heero just gave him a blank stare.

"It's Heero Wufei and I'm fine," Heero said. Wufei looked away from him and stood only to be brought down on the couch again. Wufei glared.

"Let go Heero," Wufei said harder than he meant. Heero didn't move his hand from Wufei's wrist. Finally Wufei jerked his wrist free and stood up. He looked at Heero hurt evident in his gaze.

"Stop it Heero! It's not going to happen! Just be happy with Duo! I'm not coming between the both of you so stop trying to help! You don't love me or even like me in that aspect and I'm not going to let myself get hurt anymore! So stop!" Wufei shouted at him. He turned and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and past the children, past Duo's worried filled gaze and out the door.

The door slammed shut before Duo could even realize that Wufei had just run away. Akiko knew immediately but she stayed quiet as if she knew he was going to come back. Well Duo knew that he would since he was to honor bound to let Heero and Duo take care of the children by themselves. The children all looked at Duo. He smiled.

"He'll be back he just wants some air right now, just keep watching your show," Duo stated. He stood and grabbed Akiko putting her into her playpen. She pouted at him but he just chuckled. He then went up the stairs and into the library to see Heero with his head in his hands. It was silent for a moment.

"He thinks he's coming between us. He believes that I don't love him or even like him! Damn it Duo why is this so difficult!" Heero seethed. Duo sighed. He knew this was coming. Wufei was too proud to stay quiet too long. Duo walked over to Heero and sat down next to him.

"Heero he's going to come back and were going to have to talk to him about this earlier than we thought. We both know that the second were done watching the kids he's going to bolt and we won't see him," Duo stated. Heero looked at Duo with determined eyes.

"I could find him," Heero said bluntly. Duo chuckled.

"I know you could Ro'. Let's wait and see if we can get on his good side again by the end of watching the kids. Now come on the kids are probably wondering what's going on," Duo stated. Heero nodded and stood following Duo out of the library. They went down the stairs and watched videos with the kids wondering when Wufei was coming back.

He felt like such a coward! Wufei had stopped running after a few blocks and started berating himself for being such a fool. How could he say that to Heero? /_Because I don't want to fall in love with him or Duo even more than I already am_/ Wufei thought. He shook his head. He knew he should turn around and go back and he was about to when he was surrounded by men. There were about 10 of them and stood at least 6'2 and looked to weigh 250. Wufei knew he was in trouble though he could take them all down he knew he was going to get hurt no matter what. One of the men sneered at him.

"Look what we got here a little Chinese man ripe for the picking. How much you think we could get for him?" The man said.

"At least 500 a fuck," One of the other men stated. Wufei's eyes narrowed.

"This will get you nowhere," Wufei stated. They laughed.

"What can you do little boy? You're coming with us or we'll hurt you," One said. Wufei immediately took his stance and waited. They all came at once. He ducked and rolled bounding up quickly to kick one man in the stomach so he fell. He ducked as a fist came flying and he brought his fist to the man's diaphragm making him fall as well. Before he could react he was punched in the back making him wince but he kicked back hitting the man in the private. He fell and attacked two at once. He hit them both in the throat causing them to fall. The other five stopped and watched him.

"How can he do that?" One whispered. The other four were glaring at him.

"Leave me alone or I will hurt you," Wufei stated. The others laughed.

"You're just lucky that's all," One said. Wufei shook his head.

"I am a former gundam pilot and I am warning you now to leave me alone or you will deal with the consequences," Wufei stated. Two of them immediately ran off but three stayed. They came at him. Wufei could move in time so he got a punch to his cheek, ribs and chest. He immediately retaliated and attacked back hitting them and making them drop. When he saw no one left standing he made his way back to the house. Every step he took hurt but he had had worse so he pushed himself. When he got to the house he opened the door and entered. He didn't see Duo or Heero in the living room only the children. They were so engrossed in the show they didn't notice him and he was thankful. He quickly went upstairs not noticing the gaze of mixed cobalt and violet. He went into his room and locked the door. When he was finally safe he coughed trying to relieve the pressure on his chest. The hits had gotten him hurt more than he would have liked. He stripped his shirt off and went into the bathroom. He could see the skin on his right rib already starting to turn colors along with the one on his left pectoral and right cheek. He grabbed some pain cream from a cabinet and rubbed it in. Once he was satisfied he left the bathroom and laid on his bed. He then fell asleep.

Mei quickly stood up when he saw Wufei enter his room. She made her way to the kitchen towards Duo and Heero. She knew someone had hurt Wufei because that was one of the ways she had been hurt. She tugged on Duo's shirt roughly. He looked at her smiling till he saw her worried gaze.

"Mei what's wrong?" duo asked. Heero immediately looked over.

"Wufei came back but he's hurt. He didn't think I saw him. He's in his room and I'm not sure how hurt he is!" Mei exclaimed. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She doesn't like knowing her friends were hurt. Duo looked at Heero and nodded.

"We'll go check on him okay? Go back and watch the show," Duo stated. Mei nodded.

"The key is on top of the door frame," Mei stated as she walked back into the living room. Duo and Heero immediately went upstairs, grabbed the key and entered Wufei's room. They gaze landed on the sleeping pilot and raked over his form. If this had been any other time they would have appreciated the strong form of the Chinese man but their gazes had immediately landed on the three large bruises covering his body. Duo and Heero were in a silent rage but they saw Wufei breathing a little hard so they quickly went to work. Duo and Heero poked and prodded the bruise on his rib trying to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't thankfully he had just taken a hard hit. Since they didn't want to wake him up Duo gave Heero a look. Heero knew. He walked downstairs and got Akiko and her playpen but looked at the children.

"Naps all of you now, you can continue to watch this later okay?" Heero stated. They groaned but complied. Mei locked the door and Heero went upstairs. He went into the nursery and put the playpen down and sat Akiko in it, giving her the cold bottle of formula. She drank it immediately. He then walked to Wufei's room. Duo was already on the bed with Wufei against his left side. Heero slid in on the right and Duo and he wrapped their arms around Wufei gently. They fell asleep not noticing once again the gaze of mixed cobalt and violet watching them. Mei chuckled lightly and slowly closed the door. She went downstairs and checked all the doors to make sure they were locked. She noticed a piece of paper on the couch. She picked it up and read it. Her eyes widened in shock and before she could scream her mouth was covered by a white cloth. She breathed in and faded into unconsciousness. As she did the note fell from her hands.

You will never see Mei again. As her father I am taking her away from you back where she belongs. You should be happy I'm taking this little monster away from you. Don't look for her because you'll never find her again.

As soon as the man left with Mei Akiko woke up. She knew something was wrong. She started crying loudly. This was a cry of distress; she cried hard trying to show that something was wrong. She was unrelenting in her distress call and wouldn't give up until someone woke up. If only someone heard her before 10 minutes they may have gotten to Mei before she was gone.


	5. Being Strong & Getting a Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just use them. :D**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking so long! I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be but if it goes the way I want it too then there will be a lot more chapters : ) I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Messages & Reviews are needed. Also flames will be ignored! : D Thanks for reading!**

Crying was what woke up the Chinese man. He blinked his eyes groggily trying to figure out what was going on. He realized he was very warm. He blinked a couple times tiredly. He then realized he was staring into the face of Heero Yuy. He tensed up immediately. Then he realized that there were four arms around him. He turned slowly to see Duo there as well. They were both spooned against him. He then remembered what woke him up. He looked at Akiko and he knew something was wrong. Though they had only been here for not even a whole two days he knew that Akiko didn't cry like that. He quickly jumped from the bed not caring if he woke up the other two. He clutched his side but ignored it picking up Akiko. He cradled her close.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She continued to cry. The only thought that came to his mind was the children. He looked at Duo and Heero who were up looking at him concerned.

"Take Akiko some things wrong," Wufei stated. Duo grabbed her and Heero stood going with Wufei. They exited the room quickly. They checked every room finding all children but one: Mei. Wufei ran down the stairs searching each room till he was back in the living room. He saw a piece of paper and picked it up reading it. He covered his mouth in shock.

"Heero!" He yelled. Heero came bounding down the stairs and gave a concerned glance when he saw Wufei's face. Wufei handed Heero the note and immediately went outside looking for some object that would help them find Mei. Thankfully he found something. It was plenty. There was a rose bush with cloth and blood on it. He looked up when he heard rustling. There was one of Quatre's neighbors (they wanted to live in a nice neighborhood). She was an older woman and she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"I saw him take little Mei so I wrote down his license plate when I saw it," She stated. Wufei thanked her and took the paper and ran back inside.

"Heero," Wufei called. Heero came from the kitchen with Duo following behind him. Wufei showed them the paper.

"The neighbor was cautious about him so she wrote it down," Wufei said. Heero nodded.

"We need to call Quatre and Trowa," Duo said. Wufei frowned looking at Heero. Heero had guilt in his eyes.

"Heero what's wrong?" Wufei asked. Heero looked away.

"It's my fault," He stated. Wufei's eyes narrowed along with Duo's.

"Ro' you know perfectly well it was not your fault! We were worried about Wufei so stop blaming yourself. No one could have known that someone was going to take Mei," Duo said. Heero nodded but still didn't seem convinced. Wufei went in front of Heero grabbed his chin and lifted it so Heero's eyes were looking into his own.

"If it's anyone's fault it will be my own, now stop feeling guilty because it won't help any. Mei probably went back down the stairs to check the locks, you know how cautious she is sometimes," Wufei stated. Heero nodded finally letting the guilt go. When they looked to Duo he was gone. They both heard his voice so they knew he was on the phone. They walked into the living room to see Duo hanging up the phone.

"Their trying to come back but for some reason all the shuttles are being held back," Duo stated. Wufei looked at Duo determined.

"Well get her back before they get here," Wufei said. Duo smiled. Wufei grabbed the phone and called Une telling her about what had happened. She immediately said they had the Preventers to back them up. He hung up a minute later.

"Preventers are in on it so we have the okay. Now let's hurry up and find Mei," Wufei said. Heero and Duo nodded. Heero got on his laptop and sent the local police the license plate number and told them to set up road blocks. They all hoped that the man was an idiot. Duo called up the orphanage and got any information from them. He found out that Mei's father's name was Shigeo (heavy man) Haruka. Heero immediately looked him up finding that he was 47 and had many old charges on his record. Most of them were domestic violence, child abuse, rapes of minors, assault basically everything that could hurt a person but not kill them. It had seemed the police were looking for him too since he missed his trial. Heero showed Wufei and Duo. They immediately worked harder than ever. They knew that since Mei was shy and said she had been hurt they knew it had to do with her father.

Duo was checking over Haruka's bank account when he remembered Wufei's wounds. He looked up at him.

"How did you get hurt?" Duo asked. Wufei looked at him curiously.

"On my way back I got cornered by some men. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle they just got a few good hits in," Wufei stated. Duo nodded and just decided not to probe it further.

When Mei woke up she knew she was in a car. It wasn't running and she could hear people all around. She opened her eyes slightly so that she could see but not enough to tell she was awake. She glanced around noticing her father not there. She opened her eyes the whole way and looked around. She was in her father's pick-up sitting the parking lot of a Home Depot (hardware store). She moved her wrists and saw that they were tied up with some cloth. She immediately pulled at them and got her hands free. She guessed her father had forgotten that he taught her how to untie knots, he was stupid. She quickly unlocked her door and opened it. She looked around in the car for money and found a five and a small knife. She put the knife into her pants pocket and then got out and ran. There was a Wal-Mart (supermarket convenient store) right next to it so she ran inside. She ran to the service desk and got the lady's attention.

"Hi can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need help. I was just kidnapped. I need you to call the police. If there is a big man by the name of Shigeo Haruka looking for me don't let him find me. He'll say he's my father but I'm not his anymore. Please help me," Mei said desperately. The woman's eyes widened and she ushered her behind the desk.

"My name is Akira okay? I'm going to help you. I'm going to call the police and then I'm going to let you use my cell phone. I don't want to risk that man seeing you," She said. Mei nodded.

"My name is Mei Winner," She stated. Akira's eyes widened in realization when she heard the last name, she shook her head and immediately called the police. Once she knew they were coming she handed Mei the phone. Mei called home immediately. Duo answered.

"Hello?" Duo said. Mei sighed in relief.

"Duo its Mei," she whispered. There was a gasp and a yell of "Heero Wufei!"

"Where are you?" Duo asked. Mei felt so relieved to hear Duo's voice it was like an oasis in the middle of a desert.

"I'm in a Wal-Mart but I don't know where. Ms. Akira which Wal-Mart are we at?" Mei asked quietly. Akira kept her eyes forward but replied.

"It's the one right by community center," she said. Mei relayed the information.

"Where coming to get you," Duo said.

"Duo Ms. Akira called the police so they'll be on their way. I don't know where my father is so please hurry," Mei whispered. Duo hung up the phone right after. Mei had only sat there for about 10 minutes when she heard a familiar voice.

"I need help finding my daughter Mei Haruka, seems she ran off again," my father said. Mei held my breath as Akira answered.

"Did she have long black hair and violet blue eyes?" Akira asked. Mei looked at her shocked. What is she doing?

"Yeah," Shigeo said.

"I'm sure I saw her enter and go back by the toys. I mean it's not every day you see a little girl with those eyes. She's adorable," Akira stated. Shigeo laughed.

"Yeah she's a cutie alright but thanks for the tip. I'm going to go look for her," He stated. Akira smiled and waved goodbye. Akira watched him until she was sure he was walking to the toys. She immediately grabbed Mei's arm and pulled her up. She then grabbed her purse and quickly pulled Mei outside. Just as she did the police showed up. They rushed forward but Akira called them over to her.

"Shigeo Haruka is inside this is the girl that was kidnapped. Her family is on their way to get her we just have to keep her away from him," Akira stated. The policeman nodded and led them towards a police car. The policeman went to close the door but Mei stopped him.

"Little girl I need to close the door to ensure your safety," The policeman stated. Mei shook her head.

"No it enables me from running and the second that that man gets the keys to the car Ms. Akira and I will be in trouble," Mei stated. The policeman just stared and didn't argue. A couple of policemen went in and some covered all the entrances. A few minutes after they went in a familiar black SUV showed up. Mei waited for familiar faces to exit the car before running from the police car. Wufei, Heero and Duo stepped out of the car. She ran to Duo first and he caught her pulling her to his chest.

"Thank god you're okay," Duo whispered. Mei hugged him tighter.

"I'm okay, I got away," Mei said. Mei then looked over Duo's shoulder at Heero and Wufei. She smiled and waved. Heero chuckled and Wufei looked away. Mei furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wufei?" She whispered. Wufei didn't move his head to look at her just kept his eyes locked with the ground. She wiggled out of Duo's grip and went to Wufei. She pulled his shirt put he still didn't look at her.

"Wufei!" She exclaimed. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He bit his lip.

"If I hadn't been so…emotional and stormed out none of this would have happened," Wufei whispered. Mei glared and pulled Wufei down a little. She then raised her hand and smacked him across the face. All three of the pilots looked at her shocked.

"Shut up, just shut up. There was no way anyone would have known. You reacted the way you were supposed to and if you hadn't someone would have gotten hurt. Shigeo would have fought to get to me and he would have taken my brothers and sisters hostage. Stop blaming yourself! The only person who is at fault is Shigeo," Mei said. Wufei pulled Mei into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Mei," Wufei said. She smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay Wufei, can we go home now?" Mei asked.

"Yeah Mei, plus your parents are on the way back," Wufei said. He picked her up and placed her into the SUV buckling her seatbelt. Right as he closed the door he heard shots ring out. Wufei turned his head only to feel a searing pain in his chest and stomach. He touched the spots and looked down to see blood on his hands. He lifted his hand and stared. Heero and Duo looked at Wufei in shock. Wufei felt his gaze become fuzzy and he dropped to his knees. Then he fell forward only to be caught by Heero. He looked up at Heero his eyes heavy lidded. He watched as Heero pulled off his shirt and pushed it against his wounds.

"Get an EMT over here!" Duo yelled. Wufei could feel himself getting weaker. He looked into Heero's eyes and smiled lightly.

"I love you Heero," He whispered. Heero's eyes widened. Wufei then looked at Duo.

"I love you too Duo," He stated. Wufei's eyes then closed, his breathing getting slower.

"Wufei wake up! You can't just leave us like this!" Duo yelled. An EMT arrived and started to work on Wufei. They got Wufei to stop bleeding but he was in critical condition. They loaded Wufei up and Duo got in with them. Heero immediately got in the car but watched as Shigeo was shot down. Heero started the car and drove after the ambulance. When he got there he entered with Mei and walked to the waiting room. There was Duo sitting in a chair his head in his hands. Duo looked at Heero when he entered.

"They lost him in the ambulance but they were able to get him back," Duo said hoarsely. Heero sat down on the left side and Mei sat on Duo's right.

"He's in surgery right now," Duo said. There was a moment of silence.

"Who shot him?" Duo whispered.

"It was Shigeo but the cops shot him down right after," Heero stated. Duo nodded. He leaned against Heero trying to take strength from his body. They didn't know how long they sat there but it seemed like forever before the doctor came out. Duo and Heero immediately looked at him waiting.

"Wufei Chang?" the doctor asked. They both nodded.

"He's fine both of the bullets went straight through. We patched him up but he'll have to be careful. Nothing strenuous for at least two weeks," the doctor stated.

"He'll be staying with us and we'll make sure he rests," Heero stated.

"We need to at least keep him until tomorrow night since he lost so much blood," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Duo asked. The doctor smiled.

"Yes you can he should be waking up soon," the doctor replied. All three of them stood and went to Wufei's room. He was still unconscious but they saw twitches so they knew he would be awake in a matter of minutes. Mei walked forward and sat in the chair by the window while Heero pulled a chair to the right side of the bed and Duo on the right. They each grabbed one of Wufei's hands and gripped it tightly. After a couple minutes of silence Wufei started to wake up.

Wufei slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly against the light. He looked around to see Heero and Duo. He smiled lightly.

"Hey," He whispered. Duo chuckled.

"Hey Fei'," Duo said. Heero just smiled at him.

"When can I leave?" he asked. Heero laughed this time.

"Tomorrow night Wufei, the doctor said you lost too much blood," Heero stated. Wufei pouted.

"I want to go home," Wufei whispered. Duo patted his head.

"Sorry Fei' not until tomorrow," Duo stated. It was silent for a moment.

"What happened?" Wufei asked.

"Shigeo shot you and the cops killed him right after. You got shot twice but both bullets exited. You're going to have to rest for two weeks," Heero stated. Wufei groaned. They knew that Wufei always meditated in the morning so being cooped up will make him agitated.

/_I'll be fine I'll still do what I normally do just slower. It's not like there's anyone to watch me_/ Wufei though smirking. Heero and Duo knew that Wufei was thinking about disobeying the doctor.

"To be sure you'll be okay you will be coming to stay with Duo and I," Heero stated. Wufei looked at him in shock. /_Oh I forgot about my confession_/ Wufei thought. His face paled thinking of all the horrid situations that would be cast upon him. He didn't want to think of more rejection or sights of them together. Wufei wanted to scream in frustration. He thought he would have gotten away from them by the end of the week but then this had to happen. The gods must be against him.

Duo and Heero got worried when they noticed Wufei's complexion pale. Duo used his other hand to brush aside Wufei's bangs getting his attention. Wufei's eyes snapped to his, his onyx eyes shimmering and flickering with so many emotions.

"Fei' what's wrong?" Duo whispered. Wufei broke Duo's gaze and pulled his hands from the former pilots grasps. He placed them in his lap and stared down at them. Duo looked at Wufei and then at Heero, his gaze matching the concerned look in his eyes. They both tried for an hour to get Wufei to talk to them but he wouldn't talk. Finally Duo looked at Heero.

"I'm going to go call Quatre and let him know," Duo said standing. Heero nodded and Duo left the room. Heero looked at Wufei's face. He had fallen asleep. Heero was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Wufei loves him and Duo. He already thought it impossible to love him yet he loves them both? Don't think that he thinks it's bad in fact he is ecstatic. He knows that this will work now. Duo and he were more afraid of hurting Wufei than anything. Now if only they could get him to confess again. Heero brushed away Wufei's ebony locks from his face when Duo walked back in. He walked towards the bed and sat in his chair.

"Trowa is on his way to get Mei," Duo stated. Heero turned to look at Mei. She was still sitting in the chair by the window but her head was lying on the sill. She had fallen asleep around the time Wufei did. Heero and Duo stared at each other silently saying what they were doing. They didn't plan on leaving this hospital without Wufei nor were they planning on letting him go. Heero stood and walked over to Mei. He gently shook her awake and she blinked up at him groggily.

"Your father is on the way to get you," Heero whispered. She nodded yawning and stood. She walked over to Wufei and grabbed his hand. She gripped his hand tight. She then leaned down and hugged him. She leaned back up and turned to hug Heero. He hugged her back. She released him and she walked over to Duo to hug him as well. He smiled at her and hugged her back. Just as she released Duo Trowa walked into the room. His usually stoic face had a look of relief on it when his eyes landed on Mei. She rushed forward only to be caught in her father's arms. Trowa held her to his chest pulling her as close as he could to himself.

"You're okay…thank god you're okay," Trowa muttered into her hair. Then finally Mei started to cry letting out her fear. She wrapped her arms around Trowa's neck tightly. They stood there in each other's presence basking in the knowledge that Mei was indeed safe. Finally Trowa looked at Heero and Duo.

"Thank you for watching my children and getting Mei back. We'll drop your things off later. Tell Wufei I sad thank you," Trowa said. Heero and Duo nodded. Trowa then turned and left with Mei still in his arms. Duo then laid his head on the bed and fell asleep. Heero walked over to the chair Mei was in and sat down.

When Wufei woke up it was dark in the hospital room. He looked to the side to see Duo holding his hand. Wufei looked at Duo's watch to see that it was 2 a.m. He looked at Duo's sleeping face enchanted by his features. He heard a chuckle. Wufei looked to the side to see Heero by the window in a chair. Heero was watching him smiling.

"He sleeps like the dead," Heero stated. Wufei smiled softly. /_At least we can actually sleep now_/ Wufei thought. It was hard sleeping just waiting for something to happen. Now since the war was over they could actually sleep without worrying but they all still reacted to any noise. One of the things that Wufei noticed was that all the pilots slept better around each other. As long as there was one pilot around they could sleep safe and secure which is why most of them were paired together. Wufei though didn't get paired with them often, almost never, most of the time he was paired with a new Preventer so he could teach them, he didn't like it though. He would like to be able to sleep well and actually feel somewhat safe when on a mission. He had always felt like the black sheep of the group anyway. Heero and Duo got along and then Trowa and Quatre. Wufei never asked nor did he want to. He didn't want to take away their partners.

"Une knows about your condition and has said that you will be on medical leave for a month or two at the latest," Heero stated. Wufei frowned. He didn't want to be at that house with both of them that long. Heero gave him a worried look.

"Wufei…do you hate us?" Heero asked softly. His eyes were soft and filled with fear, fear that Wufei had placed in them. Wufei's eyes widened.

"No!" He exclaimed. Duo stirred but fell silent. Wufei clenched his fists.

"No I don't hate either of you," Wufei stated. It was silent again.

"Then what is it? Why did you react so badly when we told you, you were staying with us?" Heero asked. Wufei didn't answer.

"It's nothing I want to talk about Heero," Wufei said. Heero frowned and growled.

"Don't do that again Wufei…Don't react like that ever again. I don't care whatever you think is going to hurt us or if you think it's too complicated you tell us. You have no idea how that makes Duo feel…how I feel. You are a close friend and seeing you like that tore us up. Don't do it again…please," Heero said. Now Heero knew that Wufei didn't hate him or Duo but he wanted Wufei to know that what he did hurt them both. Wufei looked at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry Heero," Wufei whispered. Heero just smiled. He stood and walked over to the chair next to Wufei's bed. Heero then leaned forward and brushed Wufei's hair from his face. Wufei blushed. It was an odd sight seeing the perfect soldier being caring and soft.

"It's alright Wufei, just go back to sleep. You need it to get better and you know I'm right. I'll keep watch," Heero said gently. Wufei smiled at him and Heero held his breath at the sight. Wufei got comfortable and closed his eyes falling asleep a minute later as his breathing evened out. Heero chuckled and sat back in his chair grabbing Wufei's hand.

Wufei was happy, overly happy to be exact. He was out of that damned hospital! He was in the black SUV on his way to Heero and Duo's home. He still wasn't looking forward to being there for so long but he would try to make the most of it. Last night with the talk with Heero really helped. When Duo had woken up that morning and looked at Wufei with a speck of pain still evident in his gaze Wufei knew. He immediately apologized and Duo had the happy grin back on his face. While the doctor was checking him he watched as Heero and Duo spoke. It seemed serious from the body language though they wouldn't tell him when he was done.

They finally arrived at the medium sized white brick house. It had three bedrooms and a fairly large yard front and back. The grass was cut but there wasn't any plant life around it. Wufei frowned. His house was full of plants. Duo got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. He opened the truck and went to grab the bags. They had stopped at a little clothing store so Wufei had clothing here. Before he grabbed them he noticed a big brown thing on the bag. It turned and Duo's blood went cold. He screamed. Heero ran back immediately.

"Why does this thing keep following me!" Duo cried. Heero gave the spider a blank stare. They then heard laughter from the back seat.

"Shut up Fei'!" Duo yelled. There was more laughter and Duo pouted. They heard shuffling from the back seat and knew Wufei was trying to get out. Heero was there immediately.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked. Wufei looked at him definatly.

"I'm getting out of the car," Wufei answered simply. Heero gave him a blank stare.

"You know that walking around may pull your stiches," Heero said. Wufei just looked at him.

"Do you want the spider gone?" Wufei asked.

"Yes!" Duo yelled. Wufei chuckled and heard another "shut up Fei'!" Heero sighed and picked Wufei up. Wufei yelped in shock and Heero smirked at him. Wufei just glared at him with a blush on his face. Heero walked to the back of the SUV and sat Wufei down. Wufei put his hand out to the spider and held it there. The spider cautiously moved onto his palm and stayed still. Wufei then walked over to some bushes where he had seen a large spider web. He let the spider climb down hitting the web in the process. Just as the spider was completely down another spider showed up. They looked at each other for a minute and then they both glowed green and slowly sauntered off into the bushes. Wufei walked back to the SUV only to be picked up by Heero again. Wufei glared and then blushed when Duo kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Fei'!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei just stared at him wide eyed as he skipped to the house. Wufei just stared after him even after he went into the house.

"I'm home!" was Duo's cry from the house. Heero chuckled and grabbed the two bags and walked to the house Wufei still in his arm. He entered and sat Wufei on the couch. Heero went upstairs and put Wufei's bags into his room and came back down the stairs. Heero was about to speak when they heard an excited cry. Wufei stood and walked with Heero to the back yard. There was Duo running around the yard with a dog chasing him. They both blinked at the sight. The dog was a German Shepard and was definitely a purebred.

"He was in our back yard!" Duo yelled. The dog looked over and zoned in on Wufei. He ran towards him and immediately went to humping his leg. Wufei's eyes widened and pushed the dog off. Wufei immediately went into Heero's arms and Heero pick him up. Wufei pushed himself closer to Heero and Duo just laughed.

"It serves you right for laughing at me about the spider!" Duo yelled. The dog just sat there panting looking up at Wufei. Wufei glared at the dog.

"Get rid of it Duo!" Wufei yelled. Heero chuckled and a glare was directed at him from the Chinese man in his arms.

"He has a point Duo, we need to put up flyers," Heero stated. Duo frowned.

"Okay Heero," Duo stated. He took out his phone and then took a picture of the dog. He went inside leaving Heero and Wufei outside with the dog. The dog ran off into the yard and started running around. Wufei then looked up at Heero and noticed the smile on his face. It seemed like it was contagious because it caused Wufei to smile as well. Then Heero leaned down and kissed him. Wufei relished in the moment until he realized what was happening. Wufei pulled away immediately.

"What are you doing? You're with Duo, don't do this to him," Wufei said. Heero looked at him confused. Wufei wiggled out of Heero's grasp and tried to walk into the house. Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest. Wufei tried to get away but Heero took his chin in his hand and made him look at him.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about. We all need to have a talk and you will listen to everything we have to tell you," Heero stated. He then leaned down and kissed him. Wufei didn't respond which made Heero pull back. He then picked Wufei up and brought him inside. Duo was just printing out flyers when Heero gave him a look. Duo stood and sat on the right end of the couch. Wufei was placed in the middle and Heero sat on the left end.

"Duo and I have something to tell you," Heero said.


	6. Time With Duo & Heero in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, just the children. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get it out! WARNING!: There is a lime (kinda) and if is something you don't like ignore it. I will not be taking it out. Enjoy**

**P.S. I am halfway done with the next chapter so it will be out soon. I hate to say it but the next chapter may be the last : ( more than likely I will be having side fics to this story. Any ideas would be highly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. It centers around Wufei more than anything. **

Wufei waited. And waited. And waited some more. He looked at Heero and then Duo. They were staring at him blushes on their faces. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Wufei asked. Duo and Heero continued to look at each other until Duo sighed.

"I'll do it then. Wufei what we wanted to tell you was that we both-"Duo said but before he could finish the phone rang. Heero growled in annoyance and went to answer it. Duo watched Heero leave. Duo looked at Wufei who had an equal amount of annoyance evident on his face. A few seconds later the sound of a phone slamming down was heard. Wufei and Duo looked at each other worried. They waited until Heero walked in. He looked beyond pissed. His face was void of emotion but his eyes were a blaze with anger.

"Ro'?" Duo said. Heero looked at him and his gaze softened. Duo stood and walked over to him pulling him into his embrace.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked. Wufei stood and walked over.

"Une called," Heero said. Duo groaned.

"She said that I was needed for a mission. One of our agents was captured during a mission. He was investigating a drug lord getting information so they could do a raid. I'm supposed to go in, rescue him, and do the raid," Heero said. Duo and Wufei knew that this was a highly dangerous mission. Heero hugged Duo back.

"We understand Ro, just be careful and don't rush to get home. Be cautious okay?" Duo said. Heero nodded. Duo pulled back and Heero removed his arms. Wufei watched the exchange and felt a pang of envy. Heero looked at Wufei as if knowing what he was feeling. Heero stepped over to Wufei so that he was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and pulled him so his body was up against his. Wufei looked up at him with owl eyes. Heero leaned down and placed his lips on Wufei's. Wufei's eyes got wider if that was possible but soon they fluttered closed.

He didn't know what caused Heero to kiss him but he wasn't going to complain. Heero's grip tightened around Wufei's waist pressing his body more flushed against his. Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and stood on the balls of his feet to press his lips more against his. Wufei felt Heero smirk but he let it slide for the pleasant feeling of Heero's lips. Heero bit his lip causing Wufei to gasp at the sensation. Heero took that opportunity to sneak his tongue in. Wufei shyly kept his tongue back as to let Heero explore his unclaimed crevice. Heero's tongue, after completely memorizing the contour of Wufei's mouth, stroked Wufei's tongue to coax it to play with his own. Wufei finally got the courage to allow his own tongue to play with Heero's. Soon, as the playing became more of a dominance struggle, the need for air became known. Heero pulled away first his cobalt blue eyes staring down at the flustered Chinese man.

Wufei was shocked to say the least. He hadn't engaged in many of the carnal pleasures of men and he found that he at least enjoyed kissing, if that's what you would call that demonstration. Wufei looked up at Heero his eyes half lidded with pleasure. His eyes locked with lust filled cobalt blue eyes and it sent shivers down his spine. Heero groaned softly when he felt the soft tremors from Wufei's body. Wufei's eyes immediately widened and a blush coated his cheeks. Heero chuckled along with Duo. Wufei froze and slowly looked over at Duo. Duo was smiling at him as if to say that it was alright.

"Did it feel good Fei'?" Duo asked slyly. Wufei pouted recalling the eccentric feeling. He hadn't wanted it to end.

"Yes," Wufei said shyly. He wasn't use to this situation and then to say that he did indeed enjoy them caused him to revert to his old self, not that he minded in the least. Duo and Heero's eyes were wide. Somehow Heero's grip got tighter when he witnessed the shy Chinese man. Wufei moaned softly, so soft that Heero almost didn't hear it, when he felt Heero's arousal brush against his. Heero's eyes immediately filled with lust. He leaned down to the bronze neck and immediately set to litter the neck with his love bites. Wufei tilted his head to the side unconsciously not even realizing he had done it. Heero soon had the shy Chinese man moaning softly in his ear. He finally pulled away.

Wufei could feel his pulse and neck pounding. He frowned. Then his eyes widened when he realized what Heero had actually done. He glared at Heero whose attention was now on Duo. Duo was receiving the same attention to his lips and neck that Wufei had gotten. Duo was a lot more vocal then he was that was for sure. Once Heero had attacked his neck Duo's moans were loud and could almost be heard outside of the house, when Duo finally had as many marks on his neck as Wufei Heero pulled away. Duo placed his hands on Heero's cheeks making him look into violet eyes.

"I'm serious Ro' don't think that just because you were the perfect soldier that you can't be careful. Don't be a hero okay? I don't want to lose you just as I got you," Duo said. Heero whose eyes had gotten hard softened at Duo's confession.

"Okay Duo," Heero stated. Duo smiled and hugged him close. Duo looked at Wufei who was just watching them. He waved him over and he came obediently. Duo and Heero immediately pulled him into the hug. Wufei was surprised to say the least. He hadn't been subjected too much affection in his life so to have it pushed upon him was shocking. Immediately the warmth settled into him and he found he liked it. He snuggled his head onto the men's chests trying to get as close as possible. He felt warm breath by his ear.

"We'll talk about it when I come back," Heero said. Wufei nodded. He didn't want to think about that if it was something he didn't want to hear. Yes he just experienced something he didn't want to give up. He couldn't help shaking the feeling that Duo and Heero may not want him. Even though it seemed that they both wanted him if the hug meant anything, or the kiss. They finally pulled away though Wufei hadn't wanted to. Heero then turned and walked up the stairs to pack his things. Wufei watched him go only to be brought back into a warm embrace. Wufei immediately tried to get closer. Duo chuckled.

"Never took you for the snuggling type Fei'" Duo stated. Wufei looked at him with a glare. Duo rolled his eyes.

"It's not a bad thing Fei' it just means you're comfortable with us," Duo said. Wufei smiled at him lightly.

"I'm surprised I like this close proximity as well…I had never really received much affection as a child," Wufei stated. Duo nodded.

"I know what you mean," Duo whispered. Wufei frowned. Duo had told him about his life on L-2 and the horrible things he had to grow up too.

"We have affection now Fei'" Duo whispered in his ear. Wufei blinked up at him. Duo chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Wufei's eyes shut immediately and kissed him back. Duo smiled and licked Wufei's lips asking for acceptance into his mouth. Wufei complied immediately and a playful fight of tongues began. Wufei knew immediately that Duo's kisses where very much different from Heero's. Heero's were very over-powering while Duo's were playful. Wufei liked them both, well more like loved them. He knew he was going to become addicted if he was given any more of this affection and he didn't care if did. Before the kiss could get any deeper they heard a deep chuckle. They pulled away and looked at the stairs. Heero was there with a black duffle bag smirking.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Heero asked. Duo grinned while Wufei blushed and looked away.

"Yep!" Duo replied. Wufei rolled his eyes at the simple reply. Heero walked forward and kissed them both on the lips.

"I'll be back soon, if it goes as planned it should only take a minimum of a week," Heero stated. Wufei was surprised at the one week comment. He remembered though that this was a case that had already been worked on. Wufei reached a hand up and stroked Heero's cheek trying to show him his worry without saying it. Heero smiled and nuzzled Wufei's hand. Heero dropped his bag and pulled them into his embrace. They understood immediately what he was trying to tell them. This embrace was representing him saying I'll miss you. Duo and Wufei immediately hugged back. Heero pulled away, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Wufei and Duo watched him go. Duo turned to Wufei.

"Lunch?" Duo asked. Wufei looked at him rolling his eyes.

"Always about food," Wufei muttered as he walked to the kitchen hearing Duo's laughter.

When they finished eating Duo went outside to give the dog some food. Wufei was very cautious about going into the backyard with the dog. Being the smart pilot that he is he took a gate, which was located in the basement, and sealed off the backyard from the patio in the back. Wufei smirked in triumph. He walked back inside the house and grabbed a book from his room. He then walked back down the stairs and out to the patio. He sat on a couch and started to read. After a while he realized he didn't hear anymore noises from Duo or the dog. He looked up and into the yard to see the dog sleeping but Duo was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw Duo next to him asleep. Wufei smiled. Duo's head was right next to his leg so he put his hand on his cheek stroking it. He watched as Duo's eyes fluttered open and yawned. Wufei watched as Duo groggily tried to figure out where he was. He looked up at Wufei sleepily grinning. Wufei chuckled still stroking his cheek. For once Wufei felt at peace here at Duo and Heero's house though he assumed it was because he was around another pilot. Duo nuzzled his cheek against Wufei's hand.

"Hmm…love you Fei'" Duo said sleepily. Wufei froze. /_He what?_/ Wufei thought. Duo then realized what he had just done. He looked up at Wufei with wide eyes. Wufei didn't speak just looked in Duo's eyes. /_He meant it_/ Wufei thought. Duo looked away.

"I'm sorry Wufei…I shouldn't have said that," Duo whispered. Wufei used his hand to turn Duo's face towards his and up.

"Don't feel ashamed of your feelings Duo," Wufei whispered. Wufei then leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. It wasn't like earlier with the playful banter just simple, short and sweet. Wufei pulled back a second later making it a chaste kiss. Duo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fei?" Duo whispered softly. Wufei just smiled and patted Duo on the head. Duo blinked at him. Wufei stood taking his book with him into the house. Duo laid there trying to process what just happened. /_Wait does that mean Wufei loves me back?_/ Duo thought. Duo quickly stood and ran inside the house after Wufei. Duo looked on the first floor and found no sign of him. Duo ran up the stairs only to hear the shower going. Duo smirked. He quietly opened the bathroom door and walked in. He knew Wufei had just gotten in since the mirror hadn't fogged up. He quickly stripped and pulled back the curtain shocking Wufei.

"Duo!" Wufei yelped. Duo laughed and stepped into the shower.

"I'm just going to join you Fei," Duo stated. Wufei glared.

"I would rather you not," Wufei stated. Duo grinned.

"I won't do anything I promise," Duo swore. Wufei sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Wufei muttered. Duo grinned. Wufei went back to washing his hair, the smell of honeysuckle strong in the air. Instead of working on his own hair he moved Wufei's hands and started to spread the soap. Wufei went to protest but it died the second he realized that it felt amazing. Wufei leaned back against Duo letting him have free reign. Once Duo finished washing it he let Wufei rinse it. Wufei put conditioner into his hair and lathered up a cloth. Duo took it from him and started to swipe it across Wufei's bronze skin. Duo slowly made his way down Wufei's body skipping over his private. Once he was sure he had put soap on every part but that he finally did. He put more pressure against Wufei's private making Wufei's head come back and him gasp.

"Duo," He gasped out. Duo washed away soap from Wufei's neck just so he could latch his teeth onto that spot. Once Duo knew that the soap was on Wufei's length he dropped the cloth and traded its placed with his hand. He gripped it firmly and started an up and down motion. Soon Wufei became aroused. Wufei was whimpering and panting as Duo continued to pump his length.

"Duo stop this is wrong," Wufei said panting. Duo chuckled.

"How can something that feels good be bad?" Duo replied. Duo started to twist his hand and speed up a little.

He didn't know why Duo was doing this to him but he didn't want it to stop. He started to thrust his hips forward trying to get more friction on his arousal. He knew that he was making embarrassing noises but he couldn't care at this point. It felt too good not to moan, whimper or gasp out.

"Duo…faster…please," Wufei pleaded. Duo groaned at Wufei's voice. It had changed to a husky deep voice. Duo thrust his hips forward showing Wufei he liked it as much as he did. Wufei nearly came when he felt Duo push against him. The speed of Duo's hand finally sped up and caused Wufei to turn into a blubbering mess.

"Close…so close Duo…oh gods…Duo! I'm gonna-," Wufei said but moaned rather loudly at the end before he could finish his sentence as he came. Duo continued to pump until the shocks left Wufei's body. Duo placed kisses on Wufei's neck letting his arms wrap around Wufei's waist. Wufei leaned into his embrace trying to calm his breathing.

"You okay?" Duo whispered in Wufei's ear. Wufei shivered.

"Yes," Wufei said back. Wufei could still the arousal of Duo's behind him so he turned around. Duo knew immediately what he was thinking. Before Wufei could grab his length Duo had kissed him. It was only a second kiss to distract Wufei.

"You don't have to do that. I still have to finish my shower Fei. So go get dressed I'll be out soon," Duo said. Wufei pouted but complied with him. He quickly washed the conditioner from his hair, kissed him again and stepped out and wrapped himself up in a towel. After he dried off he left the bathroom and went to his room. He slid on a pair of black pants, baggy like his traditional ones, and a red tight fitting short sleeved shirt. He then walks out of his room barefoot. He walked down the stairs and looked at the clock on the mantel. It said 5:30. Wufei couldn't believe how much time had passed. It had either been when he was reading or when he and Duo were in the shower. Wufei walked into the kitchen and started dinner. He decided to make chicken stir-fry. As he was cooking arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. He leaned back into the embrace knowing it was Duo.

"What cha makin Fei'?" Duo asked.

"Chicken stir-fry," Wufei replied.

"Yummy," Duo said. Wufei chuckled. They stood there until the food was done.

"Duo can you set the table please?" Wufei asked. Duo reluctantly pulled his arms away from Wufei and grabbed plates for dinner. Wufei put the food in a bowl and sat down. They served themselves. It was extremely quiet.

"Ro' would like this," Duo said. Wufei looked at him. Duo put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"You're a good cook Fei I'm just making a point," Duo said grinning. Wufei raised an eyebrow and went back to eating.

"I'm glad you like it," Wufei whispered. Duo heard him but just continued to shovel his food into his mouth. Wufei laughed but then scowled.

"Duo, I know you have better manners than that," Wufei scolded. Duo just gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry still not use to having food," Duo replied. Wufei felt bad immediately. He frowned at Duo.

"I'm sorry…I keep forgetting," Wufei stated. Duo just grinned.

"It's okay Fei'!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei still felt bad though. Duo sighed and stood walking over to Wufei. He lifted his chin and kissed him.

"It's in the past Fei and I'm living for the future," Duo muttered against his lips. Wufei smiled. Duo pulled away and went to sit down so he could finish eating.

It had been about a week when they heard the news.

"What do you mean he got captured!" Duo yelled into the phone. Duo could feel Shinigami coming on.

"I'm sorry Duo but it seems that one of the men on the team was a newer agent. He tripped the alarm and everyone but Heero got out," Une stated. Duo looked at her with cold violet eyes.

"So there may still be a chance he is hiding?" Duo said. Une nodded.

"We are going to get him," Duo stated. Une was confused.

"We?" Une asked. Duo grinned and Wufei's face popped up on the screen of the vid phone. Une blinked in surprise.

"Chang? What are you doing there still?" Une asked. Wufei blushed.

"I decided to stay here for a while longer," Wufei stated.

"Duo you know as well as I do that Wufei cannot go into the field injured. I'll get Trowa so go pack Duo," Une stated hanging up. Wufei was angry. Duo turned around and saw an angry pout on his face. Duo chuckled. /_How cute_/ Duo thought. Wufei scowled at him.

"I don't think this is very funny! I should be able to go out there as well!" Wufei exclaimed. Duo pulled Wufei to him and kissed his forehead.

"I know you want to be out there too Fei' but I already know that Heero could be in trouble and I can't stand knowing that you're injured and working around armed men. I can't take the risk of losing both of you. I'm sorry Fei'," Duo stated. Wufei was still angry but what Duo had said made sense. Duo was already not going to be in his top shape just because of his recently removed stiches and the fact that Heero is in danger. Wufei nodded.

"I'll stay over at Quatre's and help watch the children," Wufei said. Duo gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks for understanding Wufei," Duo said. Wufei rolled his eyes with a light blush on his face. He then looked right into Duo's eyes.

"Get Heero back Duo," Wufei said. Duo's eyes hardened into the cold one of Shinigami.

"I will," Duo replied. Wufei stood on the balls of his feet and kissed Duo. It was brief just enough that it made Duo want more.

"Be careful," Wufei said. Duo nodded and went up the stairs to pack. Wufei sighed and walked over to the phone to call Quatre.

"Hello?" Quatre said. Wufei smiled at him.

"Hello Quatre," Wufei said. Quatre smiled back.

"Is there something you need Wufei?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to come over. It seems that Duo and Trowa have a rescue mission to get Heero back and I can't go because I still have my injuries," Wufei stated. Quatre nodded.

"Yes we just got off the phone with Une, just have Duo drop you off so he can just come get Trowa," Quatre said. Wufei nodded.

"See you in a few Quatre," Wufei said. They both hung up just as Duo walked back down the stairs.

"Duo were going to drive over to Quatre's house okay?" Wufei asked. Duo nodded. Duo walked out the door of the house with Wufei trailing after him. Now some of you are probably wondering where the dog was, a couple days ago when all the flyers had been put up there had been a call.

_Flashback _

_It had been three days since they had put the flyers of the dog up. Duo was in the backyard playing with the dog when the phone rang. Wufei answered it. It was a woman. She looked to be in her early twenties with long black hair and bright green eyes. _

"_Are you the one that has my dog?" She asked. Wufei nodded. She smiled. _

"_Oh thank god! Do you think I could come get him now?" She asked. _

"_Sure come on over," Wufei stated. They hung up and Wufei went into the back. _

"_Duo the owner is coming to get the dog," Wufei shouted. Duo paused and pouted. Wufei sighed. _

"_I'm sorry Duo, why don't you talk to Heero about getting a pet," Wufei suggested. Duo's eyes brightened when he said that. What Wufei hadn't expected was the knock on the door. Wufei turned and walked to the door. He opened it and there was the woman, if he wasn't into Duo or Heero he definitely would have been attracted to her. She had an athletic build and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a dark green short sleeved dress that came to her thighs with red wedges. _

"_Duo bring the dog please!" Wufei shouted. He could feel the woman's eye on him and knew that she was looking at his body. Duo came out with the dog in tow. Duo was wearing jean shorts that cut off at the knees and clung to his muscles in the right way with one of Heero's dark green tank tops. His feet were barefoot. The woman's eyes lit up when she saw Duo. Well so did Wufei's. Duo walked with the dog over to her and handed her the leash they had gotten. She brushed against his hand as she grabbed it fluttering her eyelashes at him. _

"_Oh thank you so much for finding my dog," She said huskily. Wufei raised an eyebrow. He did not like this. _

"_Oh it's no trouble! He's adorable!" Duo said grinning. She smiled back. _

"_Is there __**anything**__ I can do to thank you?" She asked. /She better not be/ Wufei thought. She let her hand pet Duo's but before he could say a word Wufei did. Wufei slipped his arms around Duo's neck and lifted himself on the balls of his feet so he could reach Duo's lips. Once connected Duo immediately wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist to bring him closer. Duo smirked against Wufei's lips when he figured out what caused the shy Chinese man to be so up front. When they broke for air the woman was seething. _

"_Sorry I just couldn't resist, I'm glad you got your dog back but we must be going. Goodbye now," Wufei said slamming the door in her face. When they knew that she was gone Duo busted out laughing. Wufei blushed but tried to look innocent. _

"_Oh Fei you were jealous!" Duo exclaimed. _

"_Of course I wasn't!" Wufei said. Duo was still laughing when he pulled Wufei close. _

"_It's alright to be possessive Fei' I thinks it's cute," Duo stated. Wufei looked up at him a blush coating his features. Duo kissed him and smacked his ass only to run away when Wufei ran after him laughing the whole way. _

_End Flashback _

That was the first time Wufei had ever got possessive of someone and he had a feeling that it would happen with Heero as well. They both got into the car and drove to Quatre's. When they got there Wufei got out only to have Trowa get in. Wufei walked to the other side and kissed Duo. He kissed back immediately. Duo pulled away first.

"Be careful," Wufei whispered. Duo nodded and drove off. Wufei waved goodbye and walked into Quatre's house. Once he was in he was tackled to the floor by 6 children. He laughed.

"Kids be careful Wufei is still injured!" Quatre exclaimed. The kids scrambled off him. Mei hugged him though. He stood and patted their heads.

"Hi kids," Wufei said. They smiled up at him. He walked towards Quatre who was holding Akiko. Quatre knew immediately with his space heart that something was different.

"Okay kids go play Wufei and I have something to talk about," Quatre said. The children immediately ran outside. Wufei sat down on the couch while Quatre placed Akiko in the playpen. Quatre came and sat on the couch next to Wufei.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked. Wufei looked at him.

"I'm confused. Before Heero left on this mission he kissed Duo and I. I don't understand how he could do that to Duo. They said they wanted to talk to me about it when Heero came back and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that they won't want me," Wufei whispered. Quatre gave him a sad look.

"I can tell you that it won't happen. I saw the way they looked at you when they first got here so don't worry about it," Quatre said. Wufei nodded. Quatre stood.

"Come with me, were going to bake to get your mind off of that," Quatre stated smiling. Wufei gave a small smile and walked with Quatre into the kitchen.


	7. Finalization & Just the Beginining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Author's Note: It's done! This is the final chapter! Now when you are done reading this chapter please read the bolded sentences at the bottom! : D Enjoy! Reviews are needed….at least 4 more. **

Wufei was usually known for his patience but right now his patience was gone. He didn't like sitting around and waiting for something to happen. He was an ex gundam pilot damn it! He wasn't going to sit here and be worried like a little old housewife.

It had been two days since Duo and Trowa had left. He would never admit this but he was worried for them. He was constantly by the phone waiting for a call. It finally came after the third day.

The phone rang and Wufei immediately answered it.

"Hello?" Wufei said. Finally Duo's head popped up on the screen. Wufei smiled.

"Hey Fei'!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hello Duo," Wufei replied. Before more could be said another face popped up next to Duo's. It was Heero. Wufei's posture immediately relaxed when he realized that Heero was safe.

"Hello Wufei, sorry it's taking so long. We finished the raid but there is so much shit to process that we have at least another two days before it will be done," Heero stated. Wufei's smiled faltered a little. He was already agitated waiting for them for three days but now he has to wait two more? Heero and Duo frowned.

"We'll try to get back soon Wufei," Heero said. Wufei nodded.

"Love ya Fei' see ya in a few days!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei blushed a little and Heero just gave Duo a wide eyed look. Just as they got off the phone he saw them start to bicker. He chuckled and then frowned. /_Well I'm not going to wait around here, I wonder why Heero gave Duo that look…Is he mad that Duo said he loved me?_/ Wufei thought. His eyes widened. Maybe Heero was going to tell him that he wanted Wufei to back off of Duo. Now don't think that Wufei is stupid because he isn't but he isn't use to so much affection. His shy nature makes him very conscious of himself. When Wufei's mind was made up he went to find Quatre. When he did he walked so he was in front of him.

"Quatre can you take me back to my home?" Wufei asked. Quatre gave him a surprised look and then a concerned one.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. Wufei waved him off.

"I'm fine I just want to go home. I haven't been there since we watched your children," Wufei stated. Quatre grinned sheepishly.

"Okay let me get the nanny to look after them," Quatre said standing up. He left and came back about 5 minutes later. They left the house and got into Quatre's car. The ride was about a half hour to his house. Finally they got there. Wufei's house was two stories high with windows in every room. The only room that had a balcony was Wufei's. The house was a dark brown house that almost looked like a dojo. He got out, saying thank you to Quatre, and entered his house. He took off his shoes and immediately went to the kitchen. He looked at the ground for the food bowl and water bowl. The water bowl was almost empty and the food bowl was close. As he was filling the water bowl he heard the ring of a bell. He turned around, placing the water bowl down, and waited. A second later a black, gray, and white tiger cat with green eyes came in. This was Kako (kay-ko) and she has been Wufei's cat for 5 years. He found her on the side of the road almost dead and nursed her back to health. Kako has a huge attitude and likes to attack people's legs when they aren't looking. She is extremely lazy and has spur of the moment hyper phases. She loves all people and will attack you to show that she likes you. She brushed herself against his legs and he picked her up.

"Hello Kako, sorry I was gone for so long," Wufei whispered. Kako just rubbed her head against his chin. He stood and walked to his room. He sat Kako down on his bed and laid down on it. Soon he fell asleep with Kako next to his head.

Heero and Duo were beyond angry. Not only did they have to complete the mission now they had to process everything in the raid. They knew immediately that they were not going to do it when they saw Wufei's face. Heero and Duo walked over to the agent that botched the mission. The agent just looked at them.

"You're processing all of this and were leaving," Duo stated. Heero just glared. The agent looked at them with wide eyes.

"You were the ones that completed the mission it's your job!" The agent stated. Duo glared at him this time.

"You ruined the mission there for you are processing it," Heero growled. The agent paled and nodded. They then turned and walked to the SUV. Trowa was there leaning against the door. When he saw them he pushed off of it. Heero and Trowa got into the SUV while Duo got into the other. They drove straight to Quatre's. They went into the house when they got there and looked for Wufei. They were confused when they couldn't find him. Before they could go look for Quatre he popped up with Trowa.

"Are you looking for Wufei?" Quatre asked. They gave him a blank look.

"He asked me to take him home about an hour ago," Quatre stated.

"Why?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged.

"He looked a little sad and I think he had just got off the phone with you," Quatre said. Heero and Duo let out a sigh of relief. They both thought it was because he told them they wouldn't be back for a couple days.

"Thanks Quat! We're going to drive right over, so see ya later!" Duo stated. Quatre waved and Trowa just nodded. They both then immediately got into their cars and drove to Wufei's. When they arrived they didn't worry about the locks since Wufei has a code for security. Heero unlocked it and they went right in. When they entered they were surprised not to see him in the living room or kitchen. Duo immediately noticed the water and food bowl though.

"Ro'?" Duo said. Heero walked into the kitchen. He was perplexed as to why there was one too. Suddenly they heard a bell. They turned to see Kako. She just blinked at them and turned to go up the stairs. They followed after her silently. They noticed her push open a door a little wider and walked after her. They smiled when they opened the door. Wufei was on his stomach his arms bent and by his chest. His shoes were off and his shirt was riding up showing the bronze skin of his back. Duo was almost drooling while Heero looked over him appreciatively. Kako just sat by Wufei's head licking his cheek. He groaned ad pushed her a little. She immediately started to bite and paw at his hand. He blinked his eyes and looked at her. He yawned.

"Kako leave me alone, let me sleep," Wufei moaned into his pillow. She pawed at him again. He looked at her and watched as her eyes went to Heero and Duo. He followed her gaze, turned, and his eyes widened when he saw them. Wufei looked at his phone and saw that it had only been an hour.

"You processed that quick?" He asked.

"No we got the agent that screwed up the mission to do it," Duo stated cheerfully. Wufei laughed. Duo then tackled him. Wufei yelped as Duo's body pressed against his. Duo immediately kissed him. Wufei kissed him back until he remembered Heero was there. He pulled away a second later. Duo looked at him confused.

"Fei'?" Duo said. Wufei looked away. Duo looked at Heero.

"I think it's time to tell him what we were going to say before the mission," Heero stated. Wufei paled a little but nodded. Heero frowned and sat down on the bed. Heero looked at Duo. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Wufei Heero wanted me to tell you that-," Duo said but Wufei stopped him. He looked at Heero.

"I understand I'll back off and leave Duo to you, I'm sorry I came between you two!" Wufei exclaimed. He immediately bolted up and tried to leave the room but Heero and Duo grabbed him so he was back on the bed. Heero was frowning.

"Wufei that is not what I want and not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you that…that i…that we…we love you Wufei," Heero whispered. Wufei looked at him his eyes wide. /_Heero loves me too?_/ Wufei thought. Wufei was still in shock when Heero leaned down to kiss him. Wufei snapped out of it and moaned against his lips. Heero jerked him forward so he was straddling his hips their lower bodies touching. Heero threaded one hand through Wufei's hair while the other was around his waist to press him against his body. Wufei moved his hips back and forth mewling at the friction it caused. Heero then moved both of his hands down to Wufei's ass and grabbed it and brought him forward forcefully, pushing their clothes lengths against each other's. Wufei moaned loudly at the almost too much friction. Finally Heero broke the kiss and stared into Wufei's eyes. Wufei leaned his forehead against his and sighed. He pulled away and sat away from them so he could look at both of them.

"This isn't some joke right?" Wufei asked. Duo's mouth opened in horror.

"No! Wufei we would never do something like that," Duo exclaimed. Wufei looked away.

"Sorry I'm just not use to things like this," Wufei whispered.

"It's alright just know we don't do that," Duo stated. Wufei nodded. He looked back up at both of them.

"I…I…I love you guys too," Wufei whispered. Before he could realize what was happening he was flat on his back on the bed. He blinked in surprise only to start moaning. Duo had attached his teeth to the special spot that he found on his neck while Heero was rubbing his hands over his chest and biting the other side of his neck. Duo bit harder than necessary causing Wufei to arch his back off the bed and moan wantonly. Wufei tried to get some sense into his head.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Wufei asked breathlessly. Heero chuckled.

"We're loving you Fei'" Duo stated. Before Wufei could say anymore his shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He brought his arms up and pushed them away. He sat up and moved away from them. They looked at him confused.

"It's too soon," He said panting. Understand shown through both their eyes. They both moved forward and pulled him into their embrace.

"We're sorry Fei', we should have known you weren't ready for that," Duo whispered. Heero nodded. Wufei snuggled closer to them.

"It's alright I'm just not ready to go all the way. Plus we haven't talked about this," Wufei said. Wufei heard a deep rumble from Heero's chest. He looked up at him. Heero was chuckling.

"We are all together Wufei. I love you and Duo the exact amount, Duo loves us the exact amount, and you love us the exact amount," Heero stated. Wufei smiled.

"Fei' I know that we won't be in a normal relationship but then again we aren't normal at all. It won't be perfect but we aren't. The only thing we can do is communicate," Duo said. Wufei nodded.

"You're right, I'll try to communicate. Just if it seems like I'm not just talk to me," Wufei explained. Duo laughed.

"Of course Fei'" Duo said. Wufei smiled at him. Heero then pushed his nose into Wufei's hair nuzzling it. Wufei blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"So Fei' why don't you care that I call you Fei' anymore?" Duo asked. Wufei looked at him.

"I'm not sure, I guess it seemed like an endearment from you," Wufei said blushing. Duo just stared at Wufei surprise evident on his face. He then hugged Wufei tightly against him.

"Only you and Ro' Fei'" Duo whispered. Suddenly Duo yelped. Wufei pulled away and looked at him concerned. Duo turned around and saw Kako playing with his braid. He chuckled.

"So when did you get this cutie?" Duo asked. Wufei smiled and pushed Kako on her side to tickler her stomach. She tried to bite and paw at him.

"I've had her for about five years now. I found her almost dead on the side of the road on the way back from Preventer's headquarters. I nursed her back to health and she's been loyal to me ever since. Even if she gets out of the house she always comes back. She was always here for me when I was alone," Wufei said. Kako finally caught his hand and started to lick it as if she knew that he was talking about her. Wufei chuckled.

"If she attacks you that means she likes you. She is very odd. She is one of the laziest cats ever yet she can be hyper in a second flat. She actually reminds me of you," Wufei said. Duo pouted. Wufei looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"That's a compliment Duo," Wufei said. Duo immediately grinned and kissed his cheek. Heero was just sitting there watching the exchange. Wufei and Duo then looked at Heero then back at each other grinning. They then tackled him.

"You will be our perfect soldier," Wufei whispered in his ear huskily. Heero groaned.

"Yeah Ro' our perfect little soldier," Duo whispered in his other ear. They both kissed his cheek and pulled him up. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around them to bring them close against his sides. It was quiet, a comfortable silence that was until Heero spoke.

"You're coming to live with us Wufei,'" Heero stated. Wufei blinked a couple times and looked at him perplexed.

"Don't you think that it's rushing it a bit?" Wufei asked. Heero shook his head no. Wufei looked at Duo who was grinning like a loon. Wufei sighed.

"As long as I can take Kako then were fine," Wufei stated. Heero rolled his eyes.

"We would never make you separate from Kako," Heero said as if it was a fact. Wufei gave him a mock glare.

"So I'll pack my things and move in tomorrow or Saturday," Wufei stated. Before anyone could say another word the phone rang. Wufei got up and went to answer the phone on his nightstand. He answered. It was Quatre.

"Hello Quatre," Wufei said. Quatre gave him a weary look. Wufei knew something was up.

"Wufei I have a huge favor to ask of you…along with Heero and Duo. I know you all are together with all the emotions I'm getting from you. I need your help. Trowa and I just got off the phone with an orphanage that we got Mei from. It seems there is a new girl there, a teenager actually. They can't control her at all, she's rebellious, snarky, and just very disrespectful. They asked if I could take her but I knew I couldn't. I can't have a teenager with all the children around her…it just wouldn't work. So I was wondering if you guys would take her in? If someone doesn't she is going to get past around or more than likely stay in that orphanage until she's 18, which for her will be in 3 years," Quatre pleaded. Wufei looked at Heero and Duo. Wufei's heart went out to her as did Duo's and from Heero's face his did as well.

"Should we move her in when I'm moving in? Or wait a day to get situated?" Wufei asked. Heero answered.

"Wait a day, the more natural the environment the more she won't feel threatened," Heero stated. Wufei nodded. He looked at Quatre.

"We'll get her the day after I move in. If I rush I can get everything packed up and into Duo and Heero's house tomorrow. Then we could get her Saturday," Wufei stated. Quatre was gleaming at him.

"Thank you so much! I'll call the orphanage right now. Goodbye," Quatre said hanging up. Wufei put the phone back and went back to the bed.

"You realize we just took a huge responsibility?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded.

"I want to give her a chance that I never had," Duo whispered. Wufei and Heero immediately pulled him into their embrace.

"We know and we'll try our best with her," Heero said. Duo nodded. He then grinned.

"Let's get some stuff packed Fei'" Duo said. Wufei just glared a little.

"No we are going to go back to sleep and then get packed up tomorrow," Wufei stated. Duo was about to argue but a yawn caught him off caught. Wufei smirked and Heero just chuckled in amusement. Duo laid back on the bed as did Heero and Wufei. Wufei and Duo immediately snuggled up to Heero. They then all went to sleep, trying to get as much before their lives became hectic with the arrival of a teen.

**Not….ha. There will be a sequel coming out very soon! Just letting you all know who really like my story. : D Stay tuned for it! Might be out this weekend. **


	8. Author's Note: Sequel!

**Author's Note**

Hello my followers! Since I guess some of you don't know I have put up my new chapter of my sequel. Go read it! I won't continue onto the next chapter until I have at least 4 reviews! I hope you like it!


End file.
